Jurassic Park
by xev
Summary: Sorry for the crossover but couldn't get an idea out of my head. FireflyLost World. Spoilers for Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic belong to me except Jia. Besides, if I did own them I would get them taken away for using them 'inappropriately.' ;)

SPOILERS-Serenity

--------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone reads this at first it might seem like I'm running through the movie with different characters. It kind of is but is needed to set up the second part in this. The first part really doesn't leave much room for differences.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

for those who don't know Jia my fanfiction is posted on under Xev. Basically she is the daughter of a man Mal knew in the war. He hired her as the ships cook. In my fics Zoe is pregnant and Wash and Shepard are alive. Jia is a great cook, pugilist, and swords woman, but that's about it. She's nice and has made friends with the other shipmates, but is not really cut out to be in deep space. Mal and her have a confusing relationship. In other words, just go with it.

Lost World is in it's fourth season, the HOTS situation being resolved, and Finn being sent back to the future. Basically with the crew in the same position as 'the Secret' with more experiences.

-------------------------------------

On to my strange world- we start in The future.

-----------------------------------------------------

The target remained untouched as five rounds are shot off.

Jia stood in the middle of a desert with Serenity in the background with everyone but Mal watching. Jayne stands at her side with a disgusted look on his face.

"How can you be so Gorram good at cookin' and so bad at this?"

Jia turned towards him, 'Those two have nothing to do with each other and I told you I wasn't and good at this. But you said." Doing her best Jayne impression, "'Why don't we try to improve that.'"

Wash piped up from behind, "She did I was there."

Jayne glowered at him and gave Jia back the gun, "Try again, no one can be that bad."

Jia rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed the gun at the target and squeezed off another six rounds, not hitting the target once.

Jayne snorted and walked off to Jia's right.

Jia looked at the gun, "Maybe the guns off."

Jayne looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Mal interrupted. "Now Jia , insultin' Jayne's guns is not a good idea."

Mal slid up to Jia's left, raised her arm with the gun in it and attached her other hand to it. He put his head close to her shoulder and whispered as he held her hands on the gun, "Try it now."

Jia fired and hit the target right at the edge of the paper. She smiled and turned towards Mal while her shipmates argued on weather or not that was progress. Jia let the gun fall to her right side.

She and Mal were too close, "Thanks," She whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

The sat staring at each other for a few moments letting the rest of the universe fade away. That is, until Jia dropped the gun and it went off, lodging a bullet in Jayne's calf.

He went down cursing and everyone but Jia rushed over. She was to busy turning white and freezing.

She recovered when Kaylee came over to her and put her hand on Jia's shoulder. "It was an accident."

"I know sweetie."

Simon and Mal helped Jayne into the infirmary with the others following.

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Simon had extracted the bullet and patched Jayne up. Mal hadn't said a word during the whole ordeal, but they all knew that wouldn't last. He came out of the infirmary and headed straight for Jia who stood there with a fake smile on her face.

"I have a job to do tomorrow and thanks to you I have no mercenary. How exactly am I supposed to make this deal? I ain't that intimidating by myself."

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't help me Jia." He said, his voice raising with each word. "Now I have to have you get suited up again and go with me."

"You said you didn't want me doing that again."

He started to walk away, "Don't have much choice now do I?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stood in Jia's room helping her into the leather chest plate she had worn before getting pregnant. It had been modified for Jia's smaller frame, but even with that and a collared shirt open under it, it left little to the imagination. Zoe strapped on the shoulder holster and the gun belt, both useless, while Jia attached her sword to her back, choosing her sturdier Samurai sword for the intimidation factor. Even though she was much less proficient in that discipline.

"I don't know Zoe, this is a lot more cleavage than I am used to showin'."

Mal came around the corner, "Good, maybe you're on the way to making up for the fact you shot Jayne."

She glared at him, "How many more times are you going to say that? It was an accident."

"You ready to go or not?"

She looked at Zoe who nodded. Jia shrugged at Mal. They both left Zoe sitting there shaking her head.

While Mal was opening the hatch Simon jogged in the room. "Jayne won't lay down. I would like your permission to drug him."

"You didn't need my permission the other time."

"You were not here at that time."

River came skipping in. "Journeys are fun, journeys are fun."

Mal looked around the bay and noticed everyone but Jia, himself, Simon and River had made themselves scarce. "You ain't going little one."

River just smiled. Mal was saved from comment when a gust of wind that came through the bay doors. They all looked towards it and tried to see past the blowing sand. When the wind stopped, the bay was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite dragged behind Roxton and Challenger, "Why are we out here looking for this bloody plant at six in the morning?"

Roxton sighed, "Because Marguerite Challenger needs to know how it blooms and it only blooms in the morning."

"And why did I have to come along?"

"Because Veronica wanted to clean the treehouse and you opted to come on a hike with us instead. Besides, I wanted your company."he added in a whisper, "Although why I don't know at this particular moment."

Marguerite prepared herself for a tirade having heard Roxton's comment, but was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. The dirt around them got caught in it and threw itself into the faces of the explorers. When the wind died down as suddenly as it had come, the explorers were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Challenger knew he was sitting across from a weasely looking man and holding a cane. To his left was Marguerite. Past her was a red head with short hair that reminded him of Finn. Across from the girls sitting next to the man that had just been talking to him was a man dressed all in black with sandy hair. All but the weasely man were looking around in confusion.

The red head was the first to speak up, "Mal, where are we?"

Challenger lost the reply when he noticed what they were doing. They were flying over an ocean. He saw the shadow of the craft he was in and his eyes lit up fascinated. They were in a heli-plane, or copter as the pilot from the future had called it. He vaguely heard the anxious conversation behind him as he plastered himself to the window trying to see as much of the ship as possible.

He turned to his companions, "Do you know where we are?"

The man in black looked at him as if he were senile, "That's just what we was discussin' old timer."

Challenger bristled in indignation but was cut off by the man across from him, "Dr. Malcolm I hardly think calling Dr. Hammond names is necessary."

The man in black turned to the other, "Doctor?"

The helicopter suddenly started to fall in short bursts. The red head screamed a little and clung to the man in black. Marguerite clung to her seat, "What's happening Challenger!"

Challenger hung on to his hat, "There might be some sort of air resistance when going straight down. I'm sure everything is fine."

The copter came to a gentle stop and the doors opened. Challenger darted out to look at the craft while the others exited more cautiously. Several assistants, thinking they were jarred from the ride came over and guided them to the jeeps awaiting them. Challenger hurried to Marguerite's side.

"Strange automobiles, heli-planes, where in the name of science could we be?"

Marguerite noticing the strange looks being given by the assistants said, "Maybe we should discuss this when we are in private George."

He finally looked around, "Oh, quite right."

He, Marguerite and the weasely man were guided to the first jeep while the other two were guided towards the second.

Challenger could hardly contain his excitement as the jeeps went on a well worn path through an extensive electric fence. He was thinking about all the possibilities of where they could be. It was obvious the future but when and where?

Marguerite and he were in the back while the other man sat in the front. He turned to them.

"The full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?"

Challenger looked around before answering, "I would assume so?"

"Assume? This is not a vacation John. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors whom I represent are deeply concerned. 48 hours from now of they're not convinced I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down John."

"Of course," Challenger stammered, "I will do my best to convince you then."

When the man turned around Challenger turned to Marguerite. All she could do was shrug.

The jeeps went a little while longer before going by a meadow. In the first jeep Mal was doing his best yo calm Jia.

"It's gonna be fine just play along."

He didn't notice that Jia had stopped listening and was focused out the left side of the car with her mouth open. He finally looked at her and then what she was looking at. He froze.

Marguerite looked out of the second jeep, "Fabulous. Can't we ever get away from them?"

Challenger looked out the window and was astonished. Could they be on the plateau?

Challenger spent the entire rest of the journey in silence thinking about where they could possibly be. Marguerite spent it grousing about those 'bloody dinosaurs'. Mal spent it trying to awaken Jia as she had fainted. She awoke just as they arrived at their apparent destination.

The jeeps stopped and their inhabitants got out and went up to the building and entered. Jia started a bit at the presence of the bones in the lobby. Challenger motioned for them all to follow an assistant going up the stairs, apparently guiding them to their destination. Seeing no alternative, they followed him to a theater. They had just sat down when on the screen came George Challenger.

The one seated said, "Fascinating."

They had all seated themselves in the third row. Challenger noticed a piece of paper poking into him in his pocket and removed it. He began reading it when the screen Challenger began to speak.

"Hello."

They all sat in silence as the screen Challenger turned to his left.

"Hello, John."

It was then George noticed something, "I believe I am supposed to be talking to ...well... myself."

The screen Challenger went on, "Well, fine, fine I guess, but how did I get here?"

"Well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."

"John that hurts."

"Relax John it's all part of the miracle of ... cloning. This is amazing Marguerite. He... or I guess I... have managed to create what seems to be an amusement park of some kind with cloned dinosaurs. It's really quite ingenious, they must have discovered the plateau and instead of bringing live specimens back, they brought back..."

Marguerite interrupted him, "Be quiet George they are explaining it."

They all watched as the video explained the process. George was in heaven. It was a simplistic explanation, but virtual reality, genetics. It was amazing. Suddenly the seats began to move and they saw scientist working. That was too much for George. He pushed up on the restraints and rushed off despite the protests of Marguerite. He made his way to the lab and was deep in discussion with a small Chinese man when the others arrived.

Jia went up to Marguerite, "Hi. Is he ok?"

Marguerite looked at her suspiciously, "He does this all the time."

"The guy he's talking to looks confused."

"Most people George talks to get confused."

Jia was distracted by a hatching egg and got closer. George and the others were right behind her. They all watched as it hatched, George going on about the science of it all to no one in particular.

Marguerite interrupted him once again, "What kind of dinosaur is that?"

The Chinese doctor looked up, "Velociraptor."

George looked at him, "Raptors?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do we have more of these?"

"Oh course sir in the exhibit."

Noticing the very confused faces on the scientists he altered his next comment a bit, "I think we should show the guests that exhibit."

An assistant came over and asked them to follow him. George was first and the others followed. They came upon a large structure and Challenger vaulted up the stairs to the viewing area. The others hesitantly followed.

Mal asked, "What, exactly are these?"

Marguerite sighed, "A very nasty little dinosaur that we have run across too many times."

From behind them Marguerite heard a familiar voice, "Marguerite?"

She turned and sure enough, it was Roxton. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. The others turned back to the paddock when a cow was being lifted into it.

They all watched in fascinated horror as the cow was lowered into the cage and messily devoured by three raptors.

An assistant came up to George and told them that lunch was served. Jia perked up at that.

Mal turned to her, "You can't possibly be hungry after watching that."

"No, but I am curious as to what they are serving."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What? I'm a cook it's what I do."

They were all led back to main building. Challenger asked to be taken to his office instead of the dining room so they could talk privately. Marguerite, noticing that the lawyer apparently thought they were different people discreetly asked an assistant to show him another part of the building.

All of them minus the lawyer were shown to a large but tasteful office on the second floor and left in peace.

They stood in silence until Challenger broke the silence, "I suppose we should start with introductions. I am Professor George Challenger, this is Marguerite Krux and Lord John Roxton. Although I don't believe that is who we are here. And you would be?"

Mal took over, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds and this is Jia Li Mason, my ships cook." Jia waved. "We have no idea where we are either."

Challenger spoke up, "I have a theory. I believe we are in another dimension of reality. We come from a plateau in South America where the boundaries of reality are sometimes frayed."

Jia interrupted him, "Excuse me, but where exactly is South America?"

Challenger looked confused, "It's a continent in the southern hemisphere."

"Southern hemisphere of what planet?"

Now Challenger was intrigued, "Are you not from Earth?"

Mal jumped in, "You mean you people are from Earth that was?"

The other three looked shocked. "Was?"

Mal asked, "What year is it where you are from?"

"1922."

"Is that A.E.?"(After Earth)

"It's A.D." Challenger finally got it, "You are from the future!"

Mal shrugged, "If you are from Earth that was then I guess so."

"Fascinating! What planet are you from?"

"I'm from Savage."

Jia chimed in, "I'm from Persephone."

"What constellation is that in?"

Both looked at him with blank faces.

"Never mind."

Marguerite was getting impatient, 'This is all very interesting but it doesn't really tell us what exactly we are doing here."

Challenger looked reprimanded. "Quite right. I thought there might be something here to tell us who we are supposed to be." Challenger searched the desk and found files in the bottom drawer. "Here we go."

He opened the first one and was confronted by a picture of Marguerite. He read, "Dr. Alana Grant. Palaeontologist." He turned the page. There was a picture of Jia. "Dr. Ellie Sattler. Palaeobotonist."

Jia asked, "What is that?"

"A person who studies extinct plant life."

"Sounds interesting." Jia said sarcastically.

Challenger turned the page. Mal's picture was next. "Dr. Ian Malcolm, Chaotician."

They all looked at Challenger. "That one I have no idea."

"Great, I know my name but have no idea what the hell I do."

Roxton lifted up the name badge on his shirt, "I am supposed to be Robert Muldoon, Park Manager."

Challenger straightened up, "Then I guess you work for me." He grabbed the name plate on the desk, "John Hammond. I guess that's me."

Marguerite turned to him, "What exactly are we here for George?"

"I theorize you three are here to inspect this park I have created, along with that lawyer out there."

"What are we supposed to do George we can't just stand here all day."

"Perhaps you should go on this tour everyone keeps talking about and I should stay here and try to figure out how to get us all home. I have enough scientific equipment here to do just about anything. I believe we should try to raise as little suspicion as possible about our true identities. If they find out we all think we are someone else it could turn out very badly."

Just then someone knocked on the door and Challenger went to answer it. He turned back to the others, "My grandchildren are here."

Jia spoke up after a moment of silence, "Then I suppose we should go meet them."

They all filed out of the office and met the lawyer on the way down the stairs. Suddenly two people came running from the door.

"Jia!"

Jia rushed ahead, "River."

River and a small boy of about twelve hugged Jia. She pulled back and looked at the small boy.

"It's me. Simon."

Jia looked back at Mal. He grimaced.

"Simon, you look different."

River smiled, "This is what he looked like when he was younger. I remember."

Challenger came up to them, "Are you saying in your time this boy is older?"

Jia turned to Challenger, "He's supposed to be about 25."

Challenger took a close look at Simon, "Fascinating."

Roxton came up behind them, "I hate to interrupt this but I think we are supposed to be going somewhere."

They looked up and everyone was looking at them expectantly. They all filed out of the building.

Roxton caught up with Mal, "What kind of ship do you Captain?"

"Firefly."

Mal looked at Roxton's confused face and stopped to turn and look at him straight on with a smile, "That's a spaceship, 'my lord.'"

Roxton straightened up, "Are we going to have a problem here Captain?"

"I guess that all depends on you, your lordship."

Jia stopped about ten feet behind the men and waited for Marguerite to go by and stopped her, "Marguerite, right?"

"Yes."

"I think we may have too much male ego for one tour group."

Marguerite looked at the two men squaring off like a couple of teenage boys. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately I think You are right. Besides I think someone should stay behind and make sure Challenger doesn't get to involved to forget to play his part. You take yours and I'll talk to mine."

Jia smiled, "Deal."

They both went up to the men and Jia dragged Mal away from his useless conversation with Roxton by pushing him towards the cars. Marguerite put her hand on Roxton's arm to keep him from following.

"Roxton I think someone needs to stay with Challenger."

He turned to her, "I'm not leaving you alone Marguerite."

"I won't be alone. I have Jia and Mal." Roxton bristled at Mal's name. "Besides Challenger will listen to you and it will look suspicious if one of us stays behind."

Roxton thought a minute and nodded. "Be careful."

She waved him off and walked towards the cars, "I will."

As she was coming to the cars the girl they had called River stepped in front of her with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm River."

"Marguerite."

She tried to step around her but River followed her. Marguerite stopped at the car door. "Why don't you ride in the first car with the other one?"

River looked at the first car and turned back to Marguerite with a smile, "OK."

She skipped to the first car and Marguerite got in the second car with Jia and Mal. Mal cut short whatever he was saying when she got in. Marguerite looked from Mal to Jia. Jia just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Marguerite knew the signal. Jia had told her 'never mind it's not worth discussing.'

They sat in silence until a voice came over the intercom. It was Challenger. "Through this device we can talk to you and can hear what you say. So if there is a problem we can help you."

Marguerite looked at the screen, "Sounds good Challenger." The cars started to move.

Seeing that Mal wasn't going to be a talkative companion, Jia turned from her vantage point in the front seat to face Marguerite. "So what do you do in your time?"

"Lots of things. Mostly now trying to stay alive in some God forsaken jungle on a lost plateau."

"You should talk to Simon because he had a more standard education, but I have never heard of you. I would think I would remember dinosaurs and people being alive at the same time."

Marguerite shrugged, "Who knows?" they sat in silence for a while. Seeing there was nothing else to do except listen to a tour she wasn't interested in she turned back to Jia, "So you're a chef?"

"Yep."

"Any particular kind."

"Just basic fare mostly. I do know some fancier more complicated recipes, but there ain't much call for that where we are."

"Where is that?"

"On a ship, sorry, spaceship. I'm the cook and grumpy here is the Captain."

Mal turned suddenly, "What?"

Jia put on her innocent face, "Nothing Sir."

Mal ripped off the black leather jacket he had been wearing, "What kind of jackass wears all black to visit a jungle?"

Marguerite looked at him, "A chaotician."

Mal shrugged, "Whatever that is."

Jia chimed in, "Maybe Simon or River knows."

Mal looked at her, "I really don't care that much Jia."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards her other companion, "How'd you meet the other two?"

"I financed and expedition to the plateau three years ago. It was Challenger's expedition and Roxton signed up."

She vaguely heard Mal snort but the car had stopped. They all looked out the window at the paddock in front of them. A voice came over the intercom.

"We'll try to tempt the Rex."

Marguerite got alarmed. "T-rex? It's really not necessary."

The voice came back over the intercom, "Are you sure?"

Marguerite had to fight to keep calm, "Very sure."

The cars moved on and she calmed down. They had only gone a little bit when Mal saw something out the window. It was a car in the middle of a field. He saw out of the corner of his eye a door on the first car open. It was River, and she was racing into the field. Jia jumped out followed by Mal and Simon. Marguerite and the lawyer followed behind.

Jia ran after River yelling for her to stop. She finally caught up to her when River did stop. She was in front of a very large Dinosaur on it's side with park attendants all around it. One of the attendants turned to them, "It's ok, we have her sedated. She's sick"

They all approached carefully except for River who skipped right over and started petting it. Jia was kneeling by the head when an attendant came up to her with a pen light, "What do you think, Dr. Sattler?"

Jia looked at Simon in a silent plea and he came quickly to her side. She decided to play along, "What are her symptoms?"

She got Simon's questions asked by relaying them to the attendant. They came to a tentative conclusion and the attendant asked if Jia wouldn't mind staying with them. She gestured one minute and went over to the others which by this time were gathered to the side.

"They want me to stay with them."

Mal looked at her in disbelief, "Tell them no."

"They really want me to stay and I think maybe I should. They have a jeep and will take me back to the compound when we are done here."

Mal came closer to her, "You have no idea what they are even talking about."

"Yes, but I think I got enough information to play along. Challenger said we were supposed to play along."

"I don't care what..."

"Mal I will be fine. Watch the kids for me will you."

With that she walked away. Mal stood there incredibly angry for about half a minute before storming back to the cars.

Marguerite caught up with him, "Are you just going to leave her there?"

"Yep."

Marguerite could now see why Roxton and Captain Reynolds couldn't get along, they were too much alike.

Back in the cars the atmosphere was frosty but Challenger came over the intercom and told them the tour would be cut short because of a storm. No one said anything in the second car, but there were two voices in the first car that were disappointed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the base Challenger and Roxton were discussing strategy.

"Once this tour is over I'm going to go through with everyone exactly what happened when they were brought here. Perhaps there is something there that can tell us how to get home."

"All I remember is being in the jungle and then being here. Nothing in-between George."

"I was hoping someone else remembered something..."

"Anybody want a soda or something?"

They were interrupted by an incredibly fat man talking a mile a minute. No one said anything as he left.

Roxton and Challenger went back to their conversation. A minute later all hell broke loose. The doors went out, the fences went out and all communication was cut off. Challenger stood there as the team tried to get it back online, but to no avail.

Roxton asked, "Where did the tour stop?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal and Marguerite were not talking when the car stopped. After trying to call someone in their car Mal went to see about the other vehicle.

He returned, "Nothing works in that car either. Unless we want to wade through the foot of mud that is fast developing I suggest we sit and wait."

"Sounds fine to me."

They both sat there for about five minutes when they heard something. Marguerite sat straight up, "We are in trouble."

"What?"

Mal looked up and saw. The T-rex was finally tempted. They both saw the lawyer get out of the first car and run.

They watched as it ripped through the fence. They both sat frozen in place, not knowing what to do. They were both going through plans in their heads when they saw a light on in the first car. Unfortunately, so did the Rex. It went towards them immediately and started to attack the car. After it had flipped the car over the other two finally snapped out of the state they were in. Mal searched the car for a gun. Finding nothing he came back to the front with a flare.

"I'll distract that thing and you get the kids out of there."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what that thing will do to you?"

"I have and idea."

"Then what exactly..."

Mal turned angrily towards her, "Do you have a better suggestion?"

She shook her head.

"Wait till it's away and get those two the hell out of there. Get to safety and wait for the cavalry. The others won't leave us out here."

Marguerite watched in horror as he got out of the car and lit the flare. He yelled to get the things attention and ran like hell. He ran in the same direction the lawyer had gone. He had almost reached the bathroom when the rex vaulted him into the building knocking him unconscious and knocking the building down.

Marguerite didn't see all this nor what happened after because she was busy getting River and Simon out of the first car. She managed to get River out when River grabbed her from behind and put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't move and he can't see us."

Marguerite then saw what River was referring to. The rex was right in front of them. It sniffed them then spun the car around, knocking them with it. The rex them preceded to push the car off the cliff. Marguerite grabbed a fence wire and lowered them out of the rex's reach, just as the car went over the cliff. She then lowered herself and River, who was clinging to her back, to the bottom of the cement wall. When they got there she noticed River wasn't upset and was worried that the girl was in shock.

"River, honey, are you alright?"

River nodded slowly.

"I have to get your brother now, ok?"

River nodded again, but as Marguerite turned to go River grabbed her arm and in a little voice, "Don't leave me ok?"

Marguerite turned and put her hands on River's shoulders, "I told Mal I would take care of you and I always keep my word."

River smiled slightly and crawled into the drainage pipe in the wall. Marguerite's conscious tugged at her for lying to the girl, but she figured River didn't need to know how rarely she kept her word.

Marguerite made her way up the tree and looked inside, expecting Simon to be dead. All the way up she was thinking about ways to tell River. Kids were not exactly Marguerite's speciality. When she reached the car she was surprised to find Simon crawling out. They started their way down and the car started to move. Marguerite directed Simon to the side and they both watched the car crash down the tree before climbing down. River rushed over and hugged her brother before they both turned to Marguerite.

"We should probably make our way back to the center, but we can't go on the road, because I doubt that monster up there will let us."

River said, "I know the way."

"How do you know the way?"

Simon turned to River, "She just always does."

The kids started to move off and Marguerite had no choice but to follow them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the center Jia was panicking. "We have to go get them."

Challenger put up his hands, "Now wait I'm sure Mr. Arnold here has everything under control."

Mr. Arnold turned back to Challenger, "John, I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry."

Challenger looked at Roxton, "John, would you be so kind as to go get them?"

Without a word Roxton turned and left. Jia silently followed him.

She caught up, "How are we getting there?"

"I saw some cars out here earlier. I will use one of them to go. You will stay here."

"Hey buddy, if people I know can't tell me what to do what makes you think you can?"

He turned to face her and saw the same expression he had seen on Marguerite's face many times. Knowing he didn't have the time to argue he just turned and made his way to the car.

They traveled the same road Jia had taken earlier. Jia jumped out of the car and ran to the other car. Seeing no one in it she ran to the downed building. Roxton was behind her.

Seeing part of the lawyer's suit jacket he said, "I believe the lawyer met his end here."

Jia sobbed but heard a moan from an pile of rubble to her left. She ran over and lifted it. Seeing Mal she quickly hugged him which gifted her with another more pain filled moan. It was obvious his legs were broken.

"Mal are you ok?"

"No."

She went to move him and Roxton stopped her, "We should get a stretcher."

All three looked up at a t-rex roar in the distance.

"Never mind." Roxton said as Jia and he lifted Mal onto the jeep.

Roxton ran to the edge of the cliff and saw the other car. He and Jia made their way down. Jia ran to it calling out for River and Simon.

"They're not here."

Roxton started studying the footprints while Jia broke down.

"I should have stayed with them. This is my fault."

Roxton looked up at her, "What is?"

"All this. I'm not a paleo-whatever. I'm a cook. I should be in a kitchen somewhere not out here. We are all going to die out here."

Roxton went over to her, "Now stop that. None of this is your fault. If you had stayed you would have either been down here or dead. T-rex's don't care who's fault it is. They just kill you."

"You don't understand. I have no use out here. I'm worthless."

"Stop it right now. The last thing I need is you breaking down. We need to find Marguerite and the children. Are you going to help me or not?"

Jia nodded, pulling herself together.

"Alright, first we need to get your Captain to a doctor."

"Simon is a doctor."

"Back to the center then. After that I will come back and track Marguerite."

Jia nodded again. They made their way back up top. Mal was gesturing wildly. "We need to get out of here now!"

They ran to the jeep and took off as fast as they could. Roxton pushed the jeep to it's limits when he saw the t-rex behind them. Thankfully everyone stayed calm and they were able to easily outrun it.

Mal sighed, "I'm going to pass out now."

Jia reached back and brushed his hair of his forehead, "Sounds good."

Roxton looked over and saw the same look Marguerite always gave him when he was hurt. He smiled and turned back to the road.

They got back to the center without further mishap. Jia and Roxton carried Mal into the building and down to the control room. Challenger rushed over to tend to his new patient.

Roxton turned to leave, "I'm going after Marguerite."

Challenger stopped him, "John, it's dark out, wait until sunrise."

Roxton turned around to argue but Challenger stopped him, "Being here is the same as being on the plateau. The dangers are the same. Wait until sunrise."

"I have equipment here that I could only dream of on the plateau."

"Yes, but none of it means a thing. That is what went wrong in the first place. All this technology means nothing when confronted by these creatures. Please John, just wait."

Roxton silently agreed and sat on one of the tables.

"Try and get some sleep John."

Roxton looked at Mal sleeping on Jia's shoulder on one of the desks. Perhaps George was right. He just hoped the cost wasn't too great.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite was following River when suddenly River started to climb a tree.

"River what are you doing?"

"Climbing."

"I mean why."

"To sleep."

Marguerite watched her climb and thought about it. They were only children and they were exhausted. If they got high enough they would be out of danger. She wasn't willing to take for granted that the others would find them. That meant lots of walking tomorrow. River was right. Marguerite started to climb after the others. When they got to the top she was surprised when River rested her head on Marguerite's shoulder. Simon soon followed on the other arm. Marguerite was too tired to argue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the awoke to something tugging at their tree. Marguerite awoke with a start but relaxed when she saw the culprit. "Stupid Brontosaurus."

"Braciasaurus."

Marguerite saw it was River, "What?"

"In the 1900's scientists discovered they had switched the heads of the Brontosaur and the Plesiosaur. They switched them back to be more accurate and changed the name. So it's a Braciasaurus or Apatosaurus."

Marguerite smiled at River, "Really, they had mixed up heads?"

River nodded. They all watched the Braciasaurus eat from their tree before making their way down.

River again led the way today and Marguerite thought that maybe babysitting wasn't so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

During the night an argument had ensued.

"You can get someone else to do it because I will not do it."

"If we shut down the system and reboot it everything should come back online, correct?"

"Maybe, but we have never shut it all down before it may not come back on at all."

"What other choice do we have?"

Mr. Arnold thought for a minute, "Fine."

He went over to the breaker and shut it all down.

"Hold on to your butts."

He threw the breaker back on. Nothing happened. He raced over to the computer.

"It worked!"

Roxton was upset, "It did not, everything is still off!"

"Shutdown must have blown some fuses. Three minutes, I can have us back online."

Roxton still wasn't satisfied, "Just in case is there an emergency bunker here?"

Mr. Arnold looked at him strangely, "You know there is Robert."

Roxton sighed, "Pretend I didn't and lead us all there first."

Roxton and Challenger carried Mal on a stretcher while Mr. Arnold led the way. They got situated and Mr. Arnold left. They started to get nervous fifteen minutes later.

Roxton stood up, "Something went wrong."

Challenger had been snooping, "I have a map here that should allow me to help reboot everything when I get there."

"I'm going with you."

Jia stepped up, "One of you has to stay here and read me the instructions."

Challenger said, "Now young lady, I have more knowledge about this sort of thing. I should be going."

"I need someone here to watch Mal and read me what to do when I get there. I know far more about this electronic stuff then you guys do, even being a cook."

Challenger and Roxton started to protest. Mal started to try and get up and protest. Jia went over to the weapons locker and grabbed a gun and loaded it. She then preceded to go to the other locker and get out two walkees and a head phone set. She cocked the gun and got the men's attention.

"I am going to go reset the breakers. Challenger is going to read me the instructions and guide me there. Roxton is going with me to watch my back. Mal is going to stay here and lay down. Anyone got a problem with that?"

They all shook their heads. She started to set up the walkees.

Mal turned to Challenger, "I don't know why she ain't got a chance in hell of hitting us with that gun."

Jia heard him and came up real close, "Depends on how far away I am."

She then turned and walked away. Roxton quickly trailed after her. When the door shut Mal turned to Challenger, "I gotta quit making fun of women with guns. It never works out well."

Challenger smiled, "No it doesn't."

Roxton and Jia walked to the directions Challenger gave. Unfortunately it took them past the Raptor paddock. It was ripped open.

Roxton looked at it then quick surveyed the surrounding jungle. He motioned for Jia to stay behind him as they made their way to the shed.

Suddenly Roxton stopped. Jia looked ahead, "There's the shed, lets go."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"We are being hunted."

Jia looked around.

"You run towards the shed and I will cover you."

"To hell I will."

"Don't argue with me."

"I need you Roxton."

"I said I will cover you."

"I mean inside the building."

Roxton turned to her.

"I made a brave front back there but Mal's right I can't shoot if my life depended on it, which, ironically it does. I need you to cover me in there too."

Roxton looked towards the bushed and then nodded. They both ran for the shed and made it there without incident.

They both stood in the building for a minute.

Jia then contacted Challenger.

"Take the stairway down."

The walkee was taken away from Challenger and Mal's voice came over, "Look above you."

They both did.

"There should be a pipe system, follow that."

Roxton and Jia looked at each other and shrugged, but they took Mal's advice.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few miles down the road the trio had come to the perimeter fence. They started to climb. They made it to the other side and were almost down when the alarms started to go off. Marguerite wrenched Simon off the fence and they continued on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxton guarded Jia as she listened to Mal and Challenger give her directions on starting up the system between arguments. Jia had leaned her rifle on the machine before starting. She pushed the last button and the lights came on. She smiled at Roxton. Suddenly the pipes behind her were torn apart and a raptor halfway emerged. She turned and jumped back, plowing into Roxton. His rifle went flying in the direction of the raptor. He pulled her through the door and down the hall. They both raced to the door and shut it tight behind them. Roxton grabbed Jia's arm and pulled her onwards, back to the bunker.

----------------------------------------------------------

Simon had grabbed Marguerite's hand as they went inside the building. She was to tired to shrug it off. She led them to the dining area.

"I'm going to leave you two here while I find the others, alright?"

Simon nodded but River grabbed Marguerite's sleeve. "Please take us with you."

River looked down at the distraught girl, "Ok, ok. Come with me then."

Marguerite led a confused Simon and a still frightened River outside again. All she could think to do was call out. "Roxton!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Coming up the road at a run Roxton suddenly stopped. Jia turned to him, "What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They listened for a few seconds and heard a faint call from the vicinity of the visitor's center. They both took off at a run.

When Roxton saw Marguerite he went faster and grabbed her and spun her around. River and Simon ran to Jia and hugged her.

Marguerite finally got her breath back and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Roxton took her hand, "A bunker over here."

They led the other three back to the bunker. After the relieved greetings were over plans had to be made.

Challenger had that taken care of, "Mr. Arnold told us that after the power was back on we would need to 're-boot' the system. I hope someone knows how to do that, because it is now obvious he is not coming back."

Simon added, "River and I should be able to figure it out."

Challenger looked at Mal for confirmation and at Mal's nod said, "Then someone needs to take the children to the control room so they can get these magnificent phones working. Then we should be able to call for those heli-planes and get off this island. That should be step number one in getting us home."

Roxton added, "Two should go with the children and the others will get some transportation ready to go."

Challenger grimaced, "I suppose I could figure out one of those automobiles out there. You and Jia could take the children to the center."

Jia asked, "Shouldn't Roxton drive since he knows how? After a rocky start he did well before."

Mal piped up, "You are not going there by yourself with those two. You aim is still a little suspect."

Jia narrowed her eyes and prepared for an argument when River interrupted, "I want Marguerite to go with us."

Everyone looked at her as she was now clinging to Marguerite.

Challenger didn't look happy, "Jia and Marguerite shouldn't be going out there alone with two children."

Marguerite turned to him, "Why not?"

"Now Marguerite, I'm not saying anything about you taking care of yourself, but..."

"But what Challenger?"

George was flustered, "What I mean to say is..."

Marguerite grabbed a gun and headed for the exit. River, Simon and ia followed quickly behind.

Roxton laughed and turned to Challenger, "That conversation deteriorated quickly."

Challenger flushed a bit, "Roxton, help me with Mal so we can go get a jeep."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite complained under her breath the whole way to the control room about 'know it all men'. They had just gotten in and shut the door. Jia looked for a way to secure it. She looked up and saw a raptor's face in the little window of the door. They fought for control of the door for a few seconds before Marguerite joined Jia on pushing against the door as hard as they both could.

River ran to the computer and Simon could only watch as her hands blurred over the keyboard. The struggle at the door was soon over when the door locks engaged. Jia and Marguerite looked over at River to see her pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello, this is Mr. Hammond's niece. We are stuck here and need a ride to the mainland. Seven passengers."

As she hung up the phone she smiled at the other three. The celebration was short lived as one of the raptors hurled himself against the glass. River got up and grabbed a ladder nearby and disappeared into the ceiling before anyone else had time to move. They all quickly followed her. The other three watched as she led them onto a platform over the bones in the visitors center. They joined her on the platform only to watch her jump down to the ground. She disappeared through the door and the others, very confused, followed her. They met up with the jeep as it pulled into the visitors center as they were leaving it. They all piled in and sped off to the helipad. No one said a word even when they got there. The assistants helped them all into the helicopter and it took off. Marguerite soon found herself with two children resting on her shoulders. She looked across from her and saw Roxton smiling.

The copter was jerked to the side suddenly by a fierce gust of wind. The pilot looked back to see if everyone was alright, and no one was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Marguerite knew she was standing by a creek in a jungle. She almost thought she was back on the plateau when she saw Mal dressed all in black again and another man whom she didn't recognize.

She was the first to speak, "Anyone know where we are now, or for that matter, who?"

Mal looked at the other man and smiled, "Good to see you're an adult again Simon."

Marguerite looked at the man and suddenly saw the boy she had spent a night in a tree with. Simon looked embarrassed and watched the ground.

Mal said, "Well, I don't know who or where we are but I guess we should start looking for the others."

Right after he said that he heard a scream. They all started running towards it. They came upon a very large fallen tree and plastered to the side of it was Jia, when she saw them she ran to them. "One moment I'm in the helicopter and the next I have a camera in my hand taking pictures of dinosaurs. I thought we got off that island."

"You did."

Startled they all turned around and River was just standing there.

Simon looked at her strangely, "River, do you know where we are?"

"Of course."

Mal wasn't happy, "Would you mind informing the rest of us what's going on here?"

River smiled, "We are on an island named Isla Sorna. It's about 87 miles to the south of Isla Nublar, where we just were. It's called site B. An island where the dinosaurs are free to run naturally. Captain is Dr. Ian Malcolm again, Marguerite is Nikki Van Owen, Simon is Eddie Carr, Jia is Dr. Sarah Harding, Roxton is Roland Tembo and Challenger is Peter Ludlow. My name this time is Kelly Curtis Malcolm. I'm Ian's daughter."

Jia made sure she spoke softly, "River, honey, how do you know all this?"

"That's the way it is in the movie."

"What movie?"

"The movie we are playing."

Simon tried a different tactic, "How can we be in a movie River?"

River rolled her eyes, "We aren't in a movie we are playing a movie."

Mal was getting upset, "So what does the movie say we should do now?"

River turned and trotted off into the jungle. All the others could do was follow her.

Marguerite was alarmed by the fact that everyone else just seemed worried and not surprised by River's unexpected knowledge. She slid up to the only member she had really talked to besides the two children, Jia. "Is it often River knows things she shouldn't?"

Jia looked over at her companion's confused face, "Sometimes. River is, well, special."

"What do you mean 'special'?"

Jia didn't quite know how to make it a short story. "In our time the government isn't exactly a moral institution."

Marguerite scoffed, "It's not in my time either."

"River was sent to what her parents thought was a school when River was twelve. What they actually did was experiment on her brain. We still are not sure what they did exactly, but Simon broke her out of the school and ever since then she has known things she shouldn't, talked to people who weren't there, just strange things."

"Could what she says be possible?"

Jia shrugged.

They had arrived at what looked like a mobile trailer. River didn't hesitate and went inside, tentatively followed by the others.

Mal was still upset, "Now you tell us what's going on."

River smiled and sat on the counter, "It's simple. We are acting out a movie from Earth that was. This is the sequel to the movie we were just in."

"Do you know how we get back home?"

River shook her head.

"Do you know what happens next?"

River nodded.

After a bit of silence Mal continued, "Could you tell us?"

River shook her head.

"Why not?"

"There wouldn't be any fun in that and it's not the purpose of the game."

Simon interrupted Mal's coming tirade by calling his attention outside. They all crowded to the window in the back. Once there they saw many helicopters each with a very large piece of equipment under it.

"They are well equipt. What are they planning for, moving in?"Mal asked without turning.

Jia turned to him, "We could ask them."

Mal turned to her with a smile, "Why not?"

They all grabbed what equipment they thought could even possibly be necessary and made their way to the perimeter of the other camp. They found a good place to watch the other team and were shocked at the sight in front of them. Dozens of dinosaurs were separated into small cages.

Simon didn't understand. "What are they doing?"

Marguerite looked at him and whispered, "It's obvious they are transporting those creatures somewhere else."

"Where do you take all those dinosaurs?"

Marguerite shrugged.

Suddenly a terrible thought came upon Simon, "What if they are going to take them to the mainland where all the people are?"

Mal, irritated, turned to Simon, "No one is that stupid."

They watched the camp for a while before Mal said, "I guess they can be that stupid."

Marguerite wasn't happy, "After what happened in the other park they want to build another one? Those things don't belong around people."

Simon shook his head, "I agree, but there it is. What are we supposed to do about it?"

River slid up to her brother with a bolt cutters in her hands, "We release them."

"River, all these people are right here. They will get hurt."

River's eyes darkened slightly, "Not as many as will die if we allow them to take those things to the mainland."

They looked amongst each other and silently decided. Marguerite looked out on the camp to see if she spotted Challenger or Roxton, but she couldn't believe they would be in on this stupidity.

Roxton and Challenger were sitting alone in a tent sipping brandy.

"They want me to talk to some people on the mainland from here with some sort of picture messaging. I'm doing this demonstration of the building they have constructed. It's marvelous John. Scientific discovery, telling people finally about my discoveries. Well, not my discoveries, but something that was seen and finished in the public eye."

Roxton laughed, "Good for you George. I have to admit hunting down those dinosaurs today felt like old times. Thrill of the hurt is a wonderful thing."

"Yes, but now we can share those animals with the world in a living form. Just the thought of showing off those wonderful specimens..."

Challengers speech was cut off by the sound of crashing. They both leaped out of their seats and left the tent just before it was squashed by a very angry triceratops. The camp was in a panic as dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes ran through the camp in an attempt at escape and revenge.

John grabbed his rifle but was denied a shot by the chaos. He grabbed George and ran for cover until things calmed down.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite and her group were running through the forest after having sprung the last dinosaur. Jia stopped when she saw something to her right. The others stopped and watched her. It looked like a small hill in the middle of nothing. She approached it.

Mal rushed back and grabbed her arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What is that? It looks so out of place."

"Then leave it out of place."

Jia shrugged off the jacket she had been wearing when she arrived, "It's too hot here to wear this."

The others walked off as she looked at the jacket. She shrugged and threw it on the ground.

Back at the trailer things seemed peaceful. River started breathing fast and said, "We have to get out of here."

She grabbed Marguerite's hand and ran out into the rain. The others quickly followed. When they got to a contraption that looked like a large open topped cage with wires attached to it, River flung open the door and herded them all in. They were about to ask what was going on when she went over to a panel and started pushing buttons. The cage started to rise.

No one said anything until River apparently thought they were at the right height and stopped. Mal asked, "Now what's happenin'?"

Marguerite's face turned white as they heard a roar in the distance. Everyone froze and looked in the direction of the noise. The trees rattled as two very large creatures made their way past the group. They heard crunching metal from the direction of the trailer. Soon the two shapes made their way past the hidden group again, with a triumphant roar.

River lowered them to the ground and led them back to the clearing where the trailer used to be. Now half of it hung off the cliff and the other half was almost crushed beyond recognition. They watched as the other half went over the cliff as well. They all soon gathered at the spot where it had gone over.

Mal snorted, "What did we do?"

His question remained unanswered as several jeeps approached behind them in the rain. Out of one came the handsome hunter.

Calling his name Marguerite ran to him. The others were more tentative as they recognized some of the equipment from the other camp.

Roxton piled them all in the jeeps and made their way back to camp. No one but Roxton had anything but a spiteful glance for the others. When they reached the camp Marguerite got over her intense joy of being with Roxton again at the sight of men fixing the demolished camp. She got out of the jeep and greeted Challenger. She then looked around and finally settled her gaze on John.

"John please tell me you were not a part of this group."

John cautiously approached her. "And if I was?"

Marguerite swung her gaze to River, or at least she tried to. River was hidden behind Simon.

John was upset, "The men told me it was you who did this but they are wrong correct?"

Marguerite winced but didn't say anything.

"Of all the harebrained, stupid, inconsiderate selfish things you have done Marguerite..."

"I have done? I wasn't the one planning on taking those things back to the civilized world."

Challenger broke in, "Now Marguerite, those animals need to be taken back to be studied. Sufficient data cannot be obtained out here."

"It's not safe Challenger."

Roxton scoffed, "Since when do you give a damn about anyone other than you."

Marguerite turned her full fury on him, "I wasn't the one attempting something that was tried once before and failed miserably, or do you not remember the first park? All the people that died there? Or was that just me?"

Challenger broke in again, "The mistakes of the first park can be fixed Marguerite."

Now it was Mal's turn, "Yeah and you make all new ones except now these things have a whole planet of people to hunt, not just an island." He turned to Simon, "Not even the Alliance is this brainless."

Roxton turned to him, "This situation was under control until you showed up."

Mal laughed.

Challenger said, "We could have been well on the way to..."

Mal interrupted, "Mass murder. Do you really not see how idiotic this was?"

Both the other men stood straighter but before they could speak Mal continued, "Don't worry they say intelligence skips a generation so I'm sure your kids will be sharp as tacks."

Challenger really bristled, "At least I know when there is something I know nothing about."

Mal came closer to Challenger, "Apparently not. Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in a long, sad history of bad ideas. I hope to be there when you learn that."

He stalked off to be followed quickly by Jia. Simon gave an apologetic look before following with his sister.

Challenger was furious, "I could possibly understand their participation in this, but not yours Marguerite. How could you ruin what was obviously years of planning and work?"

"Obviously not enough planning."

Roxton's turn, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry gentlemen, but I agree with them."

With her final comment she followed in the wake of the others. Roxton watched after her then looked at Challenger. Challenger had a crestfallen appearance.

Marguerite found the other four gathered at the edge of the camp. They simply sat around waiting for the next step. Jia met her as she approached the group.

"Your guys still incredibly mad?"

Marguerite nodded, "I think more at me then you."

"One of the other men said that there is a communication tower in the middle of this island. Sounds like a two day hike but all their equipment was smashed."

Marguerite sighed and rolled her eyes. "A two day hike through a monster filled forest with two men with pride problems. Could this day get any better?"

Jia scoffed, "Two? Try three. Mal's convinced he's right and no other opinion can be voiced after the Captain has made his decision."

Marguerite smiled, "Why do we put up with them?"

"He's my boss what's your excuse?"

"We live in a small tree house and moving is not an option."

They both smiled at the other knowing that wasn't the only reasons, but it was good enough to be said out loud. River approached Marguerite and hugged her.

"Is Uncle John mad at me?"

Marguerite stiffened slightly, but at the smile on Jia's face, relaxed. Just another River eccentricity. "Not at you River. Just at the thought he might be wrong."

River sighed into Marguerite's shoulder, "Is it always like this?"

"Unfortunately."

----------------------------------------------------------

Across the camp doubts were coming to the surface after the anger had died a bit.

"Could they be right George?"

Challenger looked at Roxton, "Absolutely not. Probably not. Possibly."

Roxton smiled, "How are we going to get past this one?"

"Captain Reynolds is a rational man. Once we all calm down this will blow over.It's what you are going to say to Marguerite that would have me worried if I was you."

Roxton winced at that thought, but kept his council to himself. He would wait until morning. Give everyone time to think it over.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When the group started to move everyone followed. It seemed to be the only thing to do.

The rest of the night passed quickly as several in the caravan thought over what they were going to say. Early in the morning, they stopped to rest. It seemed as good a time as any to Roxton to make his apology.


	2. Chapter 2

When Roxton approached Marguerite she was sitting on the nearest rock she could find when a short rest was called. He stood right in front of her without speaking for a full minute before she spoke.

"Was there something you wanted Roxton?"

"Earlier, I spoke without thinking. I didn't realize what I was saying until it was too late."

"Was that an apology John?"

Roxton sighed, "Bloody hell Marguerite! You always make these things difficult."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I do my best."

"So you're just torturing me?"

She shrugged, "I figure you have punished yourself enough in the last three hours. I didn't really need to do it."

Roxton grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Before she could protest he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Roxton! People are watching."

John gave her his trademark Cheshire cat grin and dropped his arms and walked towards his next conversation. The next one promised to be much more unpleasant.

He saw Captain Reynolds arguing in whispers with his chef. He waited till she walked away before approaching the Captain. He looked up at John's approach.

Mal sighed. John cleared his throat. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Mal sighed again, "I suppose you want me to say I'm sorry for what I said. I'm not but I've been told I should be civil. Sit down and we can pretend to get along."

They both sat on a fallen log. John looked at Mal, "You were told?"

Mal put his hand on his head and his elbow on his knee. He took a glance in Jia's direction. "I am her boss I don't know why I let her talk to me like that." They both looked over at the offending party.

At that moment across the group Jia put her hands on her lower back and stretched.

John turned back to Mal, "I know why."

Mal half smiled, "So do I."

John smiled back. "We are hopeless."

Mal straightened, "Maybe you are but I most certainly am not."

John put up his hands in mock surrender. "I stand corrected."

Mal shrugged in response.

-------------------------------------------------

Across camp Jia approached Marguerite, "Do you think they can really get along?"

Marguerite scoffed, "No. I think they will pretend to in order to keep us from bothering them."

Jia sighed.

Marguerite looked up at her and thought of her relationship with Veronica, and how strained it had been for so long. She then thought of how hesitant Finn had been around her. She looked over at John and Mal. They were now discussing the very large rifle that had been on John's arm the entire trip. She looked at Challenger. He was deep in discussion with the now grown Simon. River hung in the background twirling in her own world. No one else around. She looked back up at Jia. 'Maybe I can try something different this time' she thought.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Jia looked down at her and blinked rapidly for a second, "Like what?"

"About your family? Or the ship?"

Jia shrugged, "My father was a boxer and then a soldier. My mother was..."

She was saved from explanation by the rest being called over. They all stood and started forward. Marguerite walked beside and looked at her in an expectant manner.

Jia sighed, "I have a brother and a sister. I've been cooking since I was twelve. I've been with the crew of Serenity for about nine months now. There's the Captain, First Mate Zoe, and her husband, our pilot Wash. They are expecting their first child in about three months. Our mechanic is Kaylee, then there is Jayne, he's the mercenary..."

"Wait, Jayne? He?"

Jia laughed, "Yes and no one teases him about it. He's really good with guns. Doctor Simon and his sister River. There's also a Shepard that travels with us."

"I don't understand. A shepherd? As in sheep?"

"Not in our time. He's a kind of monk or priest."

"Oh," Now she really was confused, "Why would a priest travel on a transport ship?"

"I wasn't there but it started out as trying to keep the Captain in line. Now he's kinda part of the family. That's the crew of Serenity. What about where you are from?"

Marguerite sighed, "Three years ago I funded an expedition to a lost plateau. George Challenger said he had evidence of dinosaur alive. I was looking for something on the same plateau, so I funded his trip. Lord John Roxton is a legendary hunter. He signed on to be the first man to hunt a t-rex." She scoffed, "Little did he know he would get far too many opportunities. Edward 'Ned' Malone came along to report the story of our trip."

She then got a wistful look on her face, "We had another member of our expedition. Professor Summerlee. He was, 'is,' a botanist. We don't know where he is right now. He fell off a waterfall two years ago. When we came to the plateau we met a jungle girl named Veronica Layton. She offered her home to us and we have been living in a tree house made by her parents ever since."

"You live in a tree house?"

"A very large tree house. George has made many improvements including an electric fence. We trade with the tribes in the area. Not exactly Paris but it's not bad." She looked around, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Jia laughed, "No problem. You haven't said anything about your family."

Marguerite bit back her usual acidic remark, "I was raised in a convent. I don't know my family." before Jia could comment, "I have gotten along just fine on my own."

Jia shrugged, "I should say so. Might not be biological, but it sounds like you have a great family."

Marguerite looked over at her for any signs of mocking. Finding none she laughed, "Very dysfunctional, but I suppose so." Marguerite saw an opening for information gathering, "You said before you didn't have a traditional education?"

Jia stiffened slightly, "My mother took me out of school when I was eight. Said they weren't teaching me things I needed to know."

"Where were you educated after that? You don't seem like you don't have an education. You have a great vocabulary and there is something else."

Now Jia really stiffened.

"You carry yourself like a refined lady. Perhaps things are different in your time but in mine..."

Jia interrupted, "My mother taught me until I was fifteen."

At Jia's upset tone of voice Marguerite kept silent, for once not certain what to say.

Jia sighed, "Sorry. I forget you are not from our time sometimes. My mother was a companion. It's a very high priced courtesan."

Marguerite again didn't know what to say.

"In our time it is not something to be ashamed of but rather to be proud of. Companions are considered upper class. In my time, if you tell someone your mother is a companion they think you are a part of that group of people. I am not and never want to be. Upper class means Alliance. Alliance killed my father so I really do not like being called upper class."

Marguerite let silence rule for a minute before continuing. "I can see your point of view. You have every right to hate the Alliance."

Jia scoffed, "So does everyone else."

"I worked for the British government for a while."

They both looked astonished by Marguerite's confession.

She continued, "In a secret capacity."

"Simon took the opportunity during the night to inform me that the British are nothing like Alliance. He made sure I knew that."

Marguerite looked at Jia confused, "Why?"

"I have a tendency to rant about government." Jia smiled.

Marguerite laughed, "I have a tendency to keep secrets. I guess neither of us is living up to our reputation today."

"I guess not."

They walked together in silence for a bit before River came rushing up to Marguerite.

"What is it River?"

"Nothing."

River took Marguerite's hand and smiled. Marguerite couldn't help but smile back.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Mal and John walked about twenty feet behind Jia, Marguerite and River. Jia had just laughed at something Marguerite said.

"What do you suppose those two found to talk about?" John asked.

At that moment Marguerite and Jia glanced back at them then turned their heads forward and tried not to laugh.

Mal narrowed his eyes. "Us."

John watched the girls more intently and sure enough they were being sure to keep a respectable distance in front of the men.

John increased his pace, "What do you say we put an end to this little hen house?"

Mal grinned and they caught up with the ladies.

They women were now trying not to laugh.

Mal asked, "Something you want to share ladies?"

Jia answered quickly, "No."

Marguerite agreed, "Not at all."

Jia smiled, "Unless you want to tie us down and make us tell you."

Marguerite put her hand over her mouth, John's face turned red, and Mal looked confused.

Marguerite would not be left out, "But then of course you will go to the special hell."

Now it was Mal's turn to be red and John's turn to be confused.

John knew when he was beat, "Carry on ladies."

The men drifted back to their original positions. The ladies held their laughter until the men had left and then let it go in hushed tones.

John didn't look at Mal, "You see there was this tribe of women like the Amazons..."

"I really don't need to hear about it."

They both continued in silence before one of the men rushed up to Roxton.

"Mr. Tembo!"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Stark is missing."

John looked around and grabbed the gun the man had been holding and tossed it to Mal. "We will look for him. The rest of you stay here."

With his pronouncement Mal and Roxton walked off into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------

The hour wait for them to get back was tense for everyone. When they were back Challenger raced up to them.

"Did you find Mr. Stark?"

Mal looked around quick to see who was listening, "Only the parts they didn't like."

Challenger blanched but looked at Roxton.

Roxton nodded, "Compys."

Challenger nodded in understanding. Though rare on the plateau, the compys had made their presence known more than once. Raptors were much easier. Bigger for one thing. Less of them for another.

The trip took on a more somber note from then on, everyone having been reminded of their own mortality.

------------------------------------------------------

Night came and it was time to camp. Weather on the lost Plateau or Isla Sorna, the dark was just too dangerous, and for the same reason.

A man came up to Marguerite and Jia, "A tent has been set up separately for the ladies."

Marguerite smiled and thanked him.

John, having heard, slid up beside her, "I'm sure I could find a tent more to your liking. Something with a little more privacy perhaps?"

Marguerite smiled at him, "Thank you John, but I would like to spend a night where I don't have to worry about predators in my tent."

"Are you implying I would disturb your sleep Marguerite? I wouldn't dream of it."

"And you better not either."

She walked off towards Jia and River, who were making themselves comfortable. After they got situated in the tent, Marguerite and Jia laid down for a quick rest. River snuggled along Marguerite's side. She looked in alarm at the girl, but didn't have the heart to push her away.

She thought, 'Marguerite, you are going soft.'

She looked over at Jia who was looking at her with a knowing smile. Jia then closed her eyes. Marguerite sighed and said with only a little irony, "Could this day get any better?"


	3. Chapter 3

Roxton took first watch on one side of the camp and Mal took the other side. One was not enough with the number of people they had with them. Challenger couldn't sleep. He found John on the outskirts of camp.

"How is it looking Roxton?"

"Peaceful, very peaceful."

"You sound almost disappointed."

"Not disappointed George. I just feel like I'm waiting for something."

Mal approached, "You may not have to wait long."

The other two men turned in his direction, "What makes you say that?"

"Just something River said. She says we are in some movie from your time."

Challenger scoffed, "I have seen some moving pictures and I have never heard of anything like this."

"Unfortunately, River is always right. Strangely and morbidly so sometimes, but always right."

Challenger stroked his beard, "It might explain a few things."

Roxton turned to the older man, "Such as George?"

"Such as the fact others seem to think we are other people. Also the fact that Captain Reynolds's legs seem to have completely mended overnight. If we are in an alternate reality, it is not so impossible that one of those realities could co-inside with a moving picture."

Seeing the confused faces on his companions he continued, "It would make sense that imagination is not an abstract concept. Perhaps some of these realities could be inspiration for these stories. Perhaps there are infinite numbers of realities that some can tap into and unconsciously get ideas for these moving pictures."

Mal shook his head slightly, "Anyway, the real question is how to get home."

Challenger shrugged, "As these pictures have ends, perhaps we have to wait for the end of this one, as we did the last."

"And the last one ended so well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

River woke up sweating heavily. She looked up and saw what she knew she would, but still was not prepared for. She grabbed the mouths of both her tent mates. They both woke up and froze. River was momentarily grateful for fear, as it had rendered them both immobile.

Mal, Roxton and Challenger were walking back to camp when Roxton froze. The other two looked up.

Mal muttered under his breath, "Wuh de ma."

The others didn't respond as they took in the scene in front of them. A T-rex was bent down and had it's head inside the girl's tent. As the men's minds raced with what to do, one of the workers woke up and screamed. The rex ripped it's head out of the tent and the three men raced to the side to get out of it's way. The rex rushed past them in a pursuit of the bearers. They quickly ran to the women's tent. They were already out. They all ran to the shelter of the trees. They all crouched down and tried to catch their breath.

River suddenly stood up, "Simon."

She rushed off and Jia went to follow her. Mal grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Going after River."

"We both know River can take care of herself. You stay here. We stick with the plan, go to the tower and get help."

Jia was upset, "If you didn't notice that is where half the group ran, River ran towards that humongous monster."

"And following her is not going to help her. We go get help."

Jia was about to continue her argument when Marguerite spoke up, "He's right Jia. You said it yourself, somehow River knows what's going to happen. That will keep her safe and lead her to us."

Jia considered that for a moment before nodding.

Mal turned to Marguerite, "How did you do that? She never agrees with me."

Jia narrowed her eyes, "That's because you are always wrong."

Challenger interrupted, "We should get going."

They all walked towards the guard tower. They could hear the occasional t-rex scream behind them, but it was getting further away. Just as they got to a meadow with very tall grass, Roxton stopped the group.

They all stood still for a moment before they all heard a trademark chirping.

Mal looked at John, "What was that?"

"You don't want to know. Just run."

They all took off as fast as they could towards the guard tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

River ran in the opposite direction and followed the rex. She stopped when it stopped to shove it's head into a waterfall. After it had grabbed someone from inside it took off in the direction of some other unlucky people. She ran to the waterfall and went inside. There was some momentary screaming as the people inside thought the rex had come back. When he saw who it was Simon reached out and grabbed his sister in a tight embrace. Without a word she led him out of the falls and back in the other direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the other five reached the compound they slowed. It was suspiciously quiet. They slowly made their way to the building. They waited inside for some sign of River's return.

Marguerite turned away from the door towards Roxton. "Where are the others?"

As if in an answer, a raptor threw itself against the glass and shattered it. The group scrambled back. Another raptor came through the now 'open' door. The two animals slowly moved in on the travelers.

Gunshots were heard from outside. The tow raptors inside turned to see what was happening. Upon hearing the distress calls of their comrades, they ran outside with a high pitched scream. Two more shots were heard and then silence. The travelers stood there in silence. A small figure appeared in the doorway. It was River. She had Roxton's rifle in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

She dropped the rifle and ran to Mal and threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry Daddy. I broke one of my rules."

Upon saying this she began to sob in earnest. Mal awkwardly patted her back, "It's alright River. Not a problem."

River then let go of him and ran to Jia, "I'm sorry. I needed to brake it. Monsters would have destroyed family."

Jia put her arms around River, "It's ok this time but never again."

"Yes. No touching guns and no sex without telling Kaylee first."

Mal whipped his head around, "What?"

Challenger again interrupted what could become a world class argument, "I hate to be rude, but does anyone know how to signal someone."

River wiped her eyes, "I do."

No one had noticed Simon's entrance, but he and Mal went over to Jia, "What was that about telling Kaylee about sex?"

Jia grimaced, "Long story."

River looked up from her position at the transmitter, "Jia has to tell Kaylee first too."

Jia turned red. Mal and Simon were even more confused. Marguerite put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Challenger didn't notice as he was watching River effortlessly communicate with the mainland. Roxton tried not to be involved. After River was done they all waited in silence. River had gone to her now customary place at Marguerite's side. They made their way to the overgrown helicopter pad and climbed aboard when it arrived.

As they were going over the island, the man next to the pilot turned to Challenger, "Mr. Ludlow, where are the dinosaurs you want transported?"

Everyone looked at Challenger. He cleared his throat, "Those animals cannot be among people. It would be..." he looked at Mal, "A bad idea. No one should ever take them from this island."

Mal nodded. Challenger smiled back. As they went over open water the helicopter was rocked to the side by a heavy wind. The pilot looked back, and the cabin was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------

For four out of the seven the trip lasted much longer this time. It was only a minute, but when it had been instant before, it was much longer. It was a sense of being pulled along with utter darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica and Ned were cutting up some fruit on the dining room table when suddenly they were not alone. A woman with short red hair stood five feet away from the elevator, facing it. She had on a leather vest over a polo type shirt. She had on dark tan pants with many pockets. What caught their notice immediately was the fact she had on a duel shoulder holster and a double gun belt. She also had a very large sword attached to her back.

The woman swayed slightly but quickly righted herself.

It was then she spoke, "Wow, that was a hell of a thing."

She seemed to notice she was not alone as she stiffened and looked over her shoulder. She smiled slightly.

It was then that Ned and Veronica came out of their trance-like state and went for their weapons. Veronica grabbed her knife and Malone went for his gun that since coming back about a week ago, he still couldn't bring himself to be without for long.

The woman's hand went to her sword, "Woah, buddy!"

Ned froze with his hand on the gun.

"I don't know how I got here, and I don't know where I am, but I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Ned was skeptical, "Then why do you have your hand on your sword?"

"Why do you have yours on your gun?"

All three of them relaxed at the same time. Veronica put her knife on the table and Ned took his hand off his gun. The stranger took her hand off the sword and kept her hands away from her well armed body.

Veronica still wasn't happy with this stranger in her house, but from the look on the woman's face, she was just as confused as they were. "My name is Veronica. This is Ned Malone and we..."

The stranger interrupted, "Wait. Veronica Layton? Ned Malone?"

Veronica nodded.

The stranger sighed in relief, "You know Marguerite, Roxton and Challenger."

It wasn't a question but Veronica nodded anyway.

"Where are they?"

It was Ned who answered, "Marguerite and Roxton went to the inland sea, but Challenger is downstairs."

The stranger yelled "Challenger!"

Soon hurried footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. He came to the final step and noticed the new arrival. His face broke out in a big grin and he gave the girl a big hug. They were both laughing now.

"How in the name of science did you get here?"

"Don't ask me Challenger, you're the scientist. Maybe we should ask River."

They both shared a laugh but Veronica had enough.

"Who are you and how do you know Challenger?"

They both turned to her. George answered, "This is the woman, Jia, that Marguerite Roxton and myself told you about three weeks ago."

Jia looked at George, "Three weeks?"

"Yes, almost exactly. How long was it for you?"

"About a minute."

"Fascinating."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I thought there were four of them."

Jia looked around suddenly. She was now good and panicked, "We have to find them."


	4. Chapter 4

Just an explanation for later. Jia and Veronica will not be getting on very well for a good reason. Their personalities are very contrary. Even though they are friends, Veronica tends to say things about Marguerite. Jia considers Marguerite her friend, and never hesitates to defend anyone. So when you see them not getting along I wanted to tell you I tried but their personalities just don't mix well. We already know that John and Mal won't get along but that was obvious. Sorry for the interruption. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Challenger, Malone and Veronica to get their things together to search for the missing crew. Despite Jia's protests, they set out in the direction of the inland sea to get Marguerite and Roxton to help with the search. Malone and Veronica set out in front with Challenger bombarding Jia with questions right behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away on a beach, Marguerite was finishing buttoning up her shirt. Her companion slid up behind her and started kissing her neck.

She laughed, "Roxton, don't start that again or we will never get home."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "That is the idea."

She laughed again and slipped out of his grasp. "I for one would like to get back before night. We have had two days out here Roxton."

John slowly made his way to his love, "Time has flown. Any time I spend with you seems to speed by."

She smiled and kissed him. He pulled her close. Marguerite was just considering another night on the sand when they heard a distinctive roar followed by several very strange gunshots. They looked at each other and bolted in the direction of the disturbance. Roxton grabbed his rifle and Marguerite her handgun as they sped into the jungle. About a mile away they came upon a dead t-rex in a clearing. They stopped for a moment and Roxton suddenly aimed his rifle when he saw movement to the side of the rex.

A man emerged from around the huge beast. He had on tan pants and a dark brown shirt covered by a dark brown duster. He was studying the animal with his hand still on the revolver on his right hip. He was recognized immediately. Roxton lowered his rifle.

"Captain Reynolds!"

The man didn't turn in their direction as they came up to him.

"You know, ever since this whole creepy thing started I've wanted to do that." Mal turned to them with a sideways smile on his face. "Good to have my own clothes on and my gun."

Roxton pointed to the revolver, "You brought down that thing with that gun."

"Yeah."

He shrugged and Roxton shook his head. He promised himself he would see that gun closer up very soon.

"So where are we now?"

Marguerite answered, "On the plateau."

"So you guys got home but not us?"

Marguerite nodded.

Mal swore in Chinese. Marguerite was taken aback and almost blushed. Roxton continued to gape at the dead rex.

After Mal was done swearing he asked, "What now?"

Roxton gave his attention back to the matter at hand, "We should go back to the tree-house. Perhaps we can find the others together."

Mal shrugged again. They all started back to the inland sea to get the supplies Roxton and Marguerite had left behind. The trip was mostly taken in silence. Mal and Roxton still didn't talk much after the rocky start. Marguerite allowed them their brooding.

After getting the supplies they headed in the direction of the tree house. About halfway back Roxton heard someone coming. He stopped them and directed them to the bushes on the side of the road. They all hid and drew their weapons. Roxton was confused as the sounds stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway to the inland sea Veronica stopped the group. Someone or something was approaching. They all froze and drew their weapons. Veronica motioned for them to wait when the noises stopped. She silently climbed a nearby tree and searched the ground ahead. She smiled when she saw a familiar hat. She climbed down from the tree.

"Roxton? Marguerite?"

The other group stood up and they all gathered together. Mal tried to appear unaffected by the sight of Jia unharmed, but failed. It wasn't helped by the fact she was trying to do the same thing.

Roxton asked, "Where are the other two?"

Veronica answered, "We were hoping you knew."

Roxton removed his hat and wiped his brow before putting the hat back on, "The search continues."

A discussion issued about how to go about searching. The only ones without opinions were Malone, Marguerite and Jia. They finally decided to go back to the tree house for more supplies. Actually Veronica said that was where she was going and the others followed as she walked away.

They walked in relative silence for about ten minutes before Veronica brought them all to a halt. They quickly hid in the bushes.

Marguerite whispered, "What is it?"

"Headhunters, but someone among them is not being very quiet. They probably captured someone."

The group readied their weapons in readiness for the fight. As the headhunters got closer Mal recognized the voice of his ship's doctor. He shook his head. Simon did tend to get captured a lot.

The headhunters came within striking distance. The group was about to strike when something fell from the trees and landed in the middle of the head hunters. Five of the group recognized River, but only one knew she was capable of what she was doing.

She snapped the neck of the first with a well placed kick. The next was knocked unconscious with a tiny fist to the face. The next got a kick to the neck and died of suffocation.

The others, screaming something Marguerite heard as 'demon', they left in a very big hurry. Leaving their catch of the day. River stood there and smiled. Mal approached and untied Simon. The others gawked at River.

Jia was the first to recover and hugged the girl, "I'm so glad you are safe."

Mal still wasn't fazed, "Can we call the reunion paused until we can get to safer ground?"

Roxton nodded and led them off in a homeward direction. Veronica trudged behind him, trying to come up with a plan for the new guests. Malone was behind her, almost bursting with questions, but now was not the time. Challenger and Simon were behind him exchanging notes on the possibilities of how they got there. Marguerite and Jia were behind them talking of inconsequential things. River was now hanging on to Marguerite's hand. She didn't seem to notice anymore. Mal strode behind them all, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess.

------------------------------------------------

Back at the tree house the mood was festive. Challenger had introduced everyone who hadn't known each other. Challenger then tried to explain his theory on how they got there but only Simon and River seemed to be able to understand him very well, and River wasn't really paying attention. That is, until Challenger stopped to take a breath.

"Grandpa is wrong."

They all turned to River, Challenger getting redder by the second. "I was just discussing a theory young lady, and did you call me Grandpa?"

River nodded. Simon defended his sister, "It's just something she does, don't be offended."

Jia scoffed, "You should have seen the Captain the first time she called him Captain Daddy."

Everyone smiled. Mal looked at Jia, "I happen to recall you weren't that happy either when she called you Mommy."

Veronica quietly laughed beneath her hand. Challenger smiled in earnest. He looked at River, "You may call me Grandpa George if you wish."

River smiled even brighter. Simon liked the changes this trip was bringing to his sister.

Veronica sighed, "I really don't know how we are going to manage the situation at night."

Simon quickly put in, "Thank you for your hospitality. We don't wish to be a bother."

Challenger, thinking he was going to lose the first person he had been able to talk science with in two years, said, "Nonsense! I can clear some room for a cot in the lab and I will sleep there. Dr. Tam may have my room. Ms. Mason can have Summerlie's old room. We can prepare a storage room for River. And Captain Reynolds..."

Mal interrupted, "If no one minds the couch is fine."

Roxton said, "We can't have guests sleeping on the couch. I will take the couch."

Mal rolled his eyes, "Not necessary."

"Of course it is."

"No it really isn't."

Jia interrupted, "Why don't you both take the couch. I'm sure you'll make a lovely couple since you both want it so badly."

Both men had the courtesy to look embarrassed.

Mal nodded in Roxton's direction, "Thank you Roxton. I guess the couch is yours."

The ladies of the table all looked at each other knowingly. Everything was going to be a contest when those two were involved.

Veronica got up, "I'll start preparing the rooms. Marguerite, would you mind helping me?"

Marguerite mumbled but followed.

"If it's not too much time from your busy schedule."

From her place at the table Jia stiffened at the sarcasm in Veronica's comment, but kept silent. It was Veronica's house after all. Mal had seen the exchange and knew he should keep Jia and Veronica separate. Two very strong willed and vocal women were never a good match.

Roxton was thinking about how much easier being in Marguerite's room would be now that he wouldn't have to go past anyone else's room to get to hers. He was glad Mal had given in, even though he felt silly now for fighting over it. Jia was so much like Marguerite, but without the bite in her remarks. They were not meant to sting or harm, but with a slightly light hearted swing to them.

When Veronica and Marguerite returned, Veronica started supper. The others stayed at the table and discussed bits of everything. They tried to understand the others world. Most of the questions came from either Malone or Challenger.

---------------------------------------------------------

After supper, Veronica went to do dishes. Malone volunteered to help. Since coming back a week ago he was on a campaign to win the affections of the jungle princess. This time it would be subtle, winning her complete trust without the puppy dog affection. As they stood washing the dishes he tried to make conversation.

"So what do you think of our new house mates?"

"They seem nice. I don't know if the tree house can survive Captain Reynolds and Roxton though."

Malone laughed, "They are unfortunately very competitive."

Veronica turned to him, "I didn't see you getting in the mix with those two."

Ned shrugged, "What would be the point? Even after then get done with their little arm wrestling, we still have to live together. No sense everyone being mad at each other."

Veronica smiled, "I guess that's just their way."

"What about the other three?"

"Didn't really get a feel for Simon. He's real quiet. River seems a little off to me."

When she didn't continue Ned prompted, "And Jia?"

She sighed, "I don't know about her. She seems different. Stubborn obviously, like Marguerite but different. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so," trying to smooth the waters, "I'm sure you two have something in common as well."

Veronica shrugged.

The object of their conversation walked in, "Veronica, can I talk to you?"

Veronica turned, "Sure."

Malone started to walk out, "I will leave you ladies alone."

Jia started to say it wasn't necessary, but he was gone. She turned back to Veronica and smiled. "You heard what I do on the ship?"

"You're the cook."

"Yeah, I came to ask since that's all I can do I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I took over the cooking, mostly at least."

Veronica stiffened, "Everyone takes their turn cooking."

Jia quickly said, "I know, I know. But I really can't do anything else that would be useful here. I'm no good with guns or machines other than kitchen appliances. I just want to contribute in the best way I can."

Veronica crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I guess it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I'd have to teach you how to cook in this kitchen though."

"Sounds good."

Jia left the kitchen and went back to the group. Veronica stood there and wondered why she was so upset at not cooking anymore. She shook her head and went back to washing dishes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They all went to bed early since four amongst them hadn't had much sleep lately. Roxton stayed up until the others were in bed and he thought asleep. He made his way to Marguerite's room. She turned towards him as he entered and smiled. She lifted her hand and guided him down next to her.

In a storage room on the other side of the tree house, River was still awake. She was tired but far to excited. She took stock of her new situation. Simon was somewhat unsure. Jia was stressed, but otherwise fine. Mal seemed to be at ease unless John was in the room. River sighed, she would have to do something about that.

She liked Grandpa George. He was funny. Smart like Simon, but with wilder ideas that River liked. He was a dreamer like she used to be.

Uncle Ned was very inquisitive. She would have to be careful what she said around him, because he wasn't likely to ignore it.

Aunt Veronica was like noone she had met before. Seemingly lonely, but she loved her friends. She was guarded around Jia but had seemed to accept the others without much thought. Veronica required further study.

Uncle John was one of her favorites. He was so much like Captain Daddy but much more laid back. He could give Daddy lessons, she thought with a giggle. He was also one of her favorites because he loved Marguerite and she loved him.

Aunt Marguerite was her absolute favorite amongst the new members of her family. She hid behind a shell, but River could see the person underneath. The shell had very large cracks in it. River suspected those to be Uncle John's doing. Marguerite used words to cover up feelings, but River felt the feelings along with the words, and thus took different meaning to them. Mommy seemed to like Marguerite too. River hoped they could be friends so she could spend more time with Marguerite.

River thought about the situation and decided it was good. She could better help Mommy and Daddy here. They could become closer without the interruptions of their lives. River hoped to strengthen the bond between Uncle John and Aunt Marguerite as well. 'Different situations but with the same desired result.' She thought.

She missed Serenity though. She hoped Serenity missed her. Kaylee would be sad over the loss of her Simon too. River smiled, she knew this wasn't permanent, just until it was finished, then they could go home. She wondered about th science of the plateau before she fell into a dreamy slumber. This time, however, the bad dreams stayed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Not many reviews- but I shall continue anyways

The morning was a festive time in the tree house. Veronica had shown Jia around the kitchen, and despite some strange animosity between them, it went rather well.

They all were sitting around the table when Roxton asked, "What is on everyone's agenda for today?"

Veronica spoke up, "I said I would help the professor with the windmill."

Malone brightened, "Me too."

Challenger looked up, "Actually, Dr. Tam said he would assist me, so if you two have other plans that would be fine."

Veronica smiled, "You two will get so involved in your scientific study that a t-rex could sneak up behind you. We will go anyway."

Roxton stated, "Marguerite and I are going hunting."

Marguerite was too well trained to show her surprise, but she stayed her reaction. She hadn't agreed to any hunting trip, but there would be time to chastise him for that on the way. Anyway, it beat standing around watching the professor and the doctor work.

Jia shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I will just stay here and clean. If you want to be back for lunch I can make something."

Roxton smiled, "Sounds wonderful."

Simon looked at his sister, "What do you want to do River?"

River smiled, "I will stay here. Spend time with Mom."

Mal half-smiled, "I will sit here and try not to get in Mom's way."

Jia narrowed her eyes at him, "You can go with Simon and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Mal stood up and bowed, "Yes Ma'am. Anything else you'll be wantin before I go do your bidding?"

Jia looked like she was thinking about it, "Not that I can think of. Ask me later."

Mal walked towards the elevator, "Meet ya downstairs, or whatever you call it."

Challenger, not noticing the undertones said, "I will get the equipment ready."

Everyone but Jia and River left the table to get ready for a day out. Jia got up and went to do dishes. River sighed. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later at the windmill, Mal's attitude still had not improved. He had moved away from Challenger and Simon to keep his comments to himself. Veronica and Ned had been sitting a little ways away talking. Mal had avoided them too. It had apparently been too long for Ned, as he approached Mal.

"We've been introduced, but we haven't really talked to each other."

Mal didn't reply, he just stared at Ned.

"I was wondering about your ship. You said it was a Firefly?"

"Yep."

"What does that signify?"

"That's what kind of ship it is."

Seeing Mal wasn't going to continue Ned asked, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Why?"

"I am writing a series of stories about our trip here. I wanted to put in some detail about you. I thought I should start with the ship all of you came from."

"I'm the Captain, Jia's the cook, Simon's the doctor. Any more than that you don't need to know."

Veronica, although thirty feet away could tell the conversation wasn't going to end well. That is why she chose to interrupt.

"We should get back if we are going to be there for lunch."

Mal left without a word. Ned stood there. "He isn't the most friendly guy in the universe is he?"

Veronica sighed and followed Mal. Ned and the other two soon followed.

When they arrived at the tree house and rode the elevator up, three of them were surprised at what greeted them. Jia had prepared several different dishes that had never been made in the tree house before.

Jia had long ago abandoned the leather chest plate Zoe had given her and had now ripped a small strip off the bottom of her shirt. She had pulled back her hair with it. She raised her head as they came up.

"Come on in and sit down, it's all ready."

Mal and Simon sat down with River, the other three stood in wonder.

Veronica asked, "How did you make these?"

"I used the native ingredients you said I could use. I did it really through trial and error. Made some things I haven't in a while. Thought since it was my first meal here I would try to impress you."

They finally sat down when the elevator started down to pick someone up. They all still sat in wonder. Roxton and Marguerite finally reached the top. They exited the elevator and Marguerite froze and sniffed the air.

"Is that Beef Bourguignonne? That's impossible!"

"As close to it as you can get with Raptor."

Marguerite quickly sat down and Roxton soon followed. They all started to eat.

When the meal was done, Veronica was astonished, "I have never tasted anything like these before. How did you make these?"

"Trial and error. Had to learn something I could do around here."

Marguerite laughed, "You have my vote."

Roxton raised his glass, "Here, here."

Challenger was picking at the leftovers. "Fascinating. How did you get the ingredients for this?"

"Found um'. Used stuff you had around as a substitute."

Malone was looking at Jia, "You don't sound as though this is either difficult or something new, and not one of your crew has said a word about it."

Simon shrugged, "We are used to it. A bit different, but wonderful none the less Jia."

Jia shrugged now too, "No big deal, it's what I do. Simon's a doctor, Mal's the captain, I'm the cook. It's what I've always done."

Marguerite was happy, "I don't particularly care how you did it. I am just glad for a little civilized fare around here for once. I haven't eaten this well since London." Noticing how her words could be taken and not wanting to ruin the moment, "Not to offend anyone, but jungle food isn't exactly gourmet."

Vernonia wasn't happy, "It didn't seem to bother you before. The only food anyone had trouble eating was yours."

Marguerite rolled her eyes, "I wasn't trying to offend you Veronica."

"That would be a first."

"I was just saying that it was good to eat something different."

"Different from the garbage you usually get right?"

Marguerite sighed.

Malone tried to intervene, "Veronica, I'm sure she didn't mean it like it sounded. She was just..."

"She doesn't need you to defend her. We all know she always says exactly how she feels. Got anything else to insult today Marguerite?"

Marguerite got up, "Not yet, but when I decide to I know exactly where I'm going to start."

With her last words she stormed to her room. Roxton sighed, rose, and followed. Veronica stormed to the elevator and made her way down, accompanied by Malone.

Mal was amused, "Ah, just like back home."

----------------------------------------------------------------

After a good hour of ranting at there prospective men, both ladies were back in the main room. Marguerite was reading and Veronica was painting. Roxton sat cleaning the guns. Malone wrote in his journal. River was down in the lab with Challenger and Simon talking about Simon's modern medicine. Mal was sitting at the table and watching Roxton's actions getting more bored by the second. Jia was in the kitchen making supper. She was making something simple to avoid another argument. The silence had almost some to a breaking point when Simon could be heard coming up the stairs from the lab with Challenger right behind him.

"I'm sorry George, but there is really nothing I can do."

"But think of the medical possibilities. We could successfully rid the plateau and eventually the world of horrible diseases. Influenza, Smallpox, Tuberculosis... think of it man..."

"I understand but the ingredients for the medications are mostly synthetic. We don't have the capability. Even if we did I don't know how to make them. I now what they do. I'm a doctor not a chemist." (Couldn't help myself)

"There has got to be something. Some starting point."

"It would take years if not decades. If it were really that easy the would have been invented already. The only one that I can think of is Penicillin. It's from a plant, but it needs to be purified and I know there is something added to it. In it's pure form it is out of your system in four hours. That would not do anyone any good. It also does nothing against viruses of fungi. So even if we could find it, it wouldn't do us any good Challenger."

Challenger would not be swayed, "There must be something."

Mal interrupted, "Geniuses?"

They both turned to him.

"Please tell me you didn't leave River in a lab filled with dangerous things by herself."

They looked at each other and bolted for the stairs.

Mal chuckled.

Veronica sighed, "Sometimes I think the tree house could burn down around him and Challenger wouldn't notice."

Everyone nodded in agreement when the two raced up from downstairs.

Simon was distraught, "She's gone."

Mal looked up, "You better be kidding me."

Simon shook his head.

Veronica got up from her chair. "She couldn't have gone far, the elevator didn't move."

They all got up and searched the tree house. It didn't take long to discover that indeed, River was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

They searched for River in groups of two and agreed to meet back at the tree house when darkness fell. They all met inside the electric fence. Roxton had found some foot prints, but not enough to establish where she had gone. Simon was very upset, as was expected.

Roxton looked over at Marguerite and saw something he didn't expect. She was visibly upset. He had only seen her like that a few times, and each time was in fear of her own life, not another's. He made a mental note to talk to her later.

The first four went up on the elevator, Veronica, Simon, Malone and Professor Challenger. Veronica quickly drew her knife when she heard noises coming from the direction of the lab. She sent the elevator back down and she and Ned went down to investigate.

They found River concentrating on a beaker in front of her. She did not look up or acknowledge their presence. Veronica shouted for the other two and still River did not move. Simon ran over to his sister and tried to pull her away. River turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"It is accomplished."

"What is River?"

"Grandpa Challenger's request."

It took Simon a while to even grasp her meaning. The other four came down into the lab. Simon finally understood. "What did you make, River?"

"I am growing the mold necessary for the production of Penicillin."

Simon looked in the large covered beaker. She had what looked like several slices of bread with a small amount of water in the bottom. He looked up at his sister and she rolled her eyes.

"She knows what she is doing."

River got up off the chair she had been sitting on and skipped upstairs. Everyone was left staring at Simon.

He didn't know what to say sop he just looked at the floor. Everyone but Challenger and Simon left the lab and went to their rooms, or in Roxton's case, the couch. He got up when everyone was asleep and made his way to Marguerite's room. She was sitting up in her bed. When she saw him she grinned, "Back again are we?"

Roxton half-smiled, "Always."

She patted the spot next to her and he sat down where she had indicated. She put her arms around him and started kissing him.

He pulled back, "What happened earlier when we were waiting to come up to the tree house."

She had that evasive look on her face, "I don't know what you mean."

"You were very distraught Marguerite. I want to know why."

"Even if I was distraught, it doesn't matter now. It's over."

"If it was I wouldn't see that haunted look in your eyes. I haven't seen that look since the cave."

She looked away. She couldn't let him read her this time.

"Please, Marguerite. Tell me."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I barely know the girl. I shouldn't care what happens to her."

Roxton smiled, "You were concerned for River."

She turned back to him sharply. He could see tears beginning to form, "Ever since I met her that little urchin has been hanging on me. I... she has gotten to me that's all."

Roxton shook his head and put his hand on her cheek, "It is not a bad thing to care about someone Marguerite. You like her. That is not bad either. Perhaps you enjoy being Aunt Marguerite."

Marguerite scoffed, "Yes, Roxton, I enjoy that little thing following me around and hanging on me at every opportunity. I enjoy her little eccentricities. I enjoy the fact that she didn't judge me at all when I first..." She paused, knowing she was about to reveal something. "Never mind."

"I think you do. She likes you. Since she has been with us I have noticed that she knows things she shouldn't. She seems to see inside people. I think you like it that she liked what she saw in you."

Marguerite shrugged softly.

Roxton smiled even bigger, "I always loved what I saw in you."

Marguerite looked at him with one eyebrow raised."

He gently laughed, "Perhaps not all the time. River sees what is inside and isn't afraid. She doesn't shun you Marguerite. If she can know all your secrets and still love you why can't I?"

Marguerite hung her head, "I don't think I can take that chance. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. Never."

"Don't make promises you can't keep John Roxton. I can't take the words back once it's out there. I don't think I could take your rejection too."

Not for the first time, Roxton cursed those that had come before him. Those who had hurt her. How could they have bot seen the fragile angel beneath the tigress. He removed the family ring he had always kept with him. He took her left hand, and put the ring on her ring finger. Marguerite looked up sharply at him.

"My rejection is something you will never deal with my love. And that I can promise. I don't think I could live without you anymore Marguerite."

Her eyes were huge, "Is this a proposal?"

John caught his breath for a second. Could he finally ask her what he had been wanting to for over a year now? He knew his Marguerite however.

"It is if you want it that way. I want to marry you Marguerite, more than anything, but I know you may not want to . If that is the case, just keep the ring as a symbol of how much I love and trust you. The rest is up to you. We can be married anytime, anywhere. As long as I can be with you, it doesn't make a bit of difference to me."

It was one of the few times Marguerite didn't know what to say. She loved this man more than she ever thought possible, but she was still scared. Scared of the possibilities, scared of the future.

"I do love you John. But, could I think about this? I want this to be a decision I come to without reservation."

John's chest ached a little, but she had kept the ring. He smiled and kissed her, "Take all the time you need."

He hoped it wouldn't be that long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat around the table the next morning to a very simple breakfast made by the new resident cook.

Veronica said, "I think it's time for another trading trip to the Zanga village. I though we could all go and spend the night."

She got smiles all around and many agreements. Much was needed, but the thing they most wanted to do was see some different scenery. The tree house was starting to be too much for everyone with the tension around there lately.

Simon found Veronica after everyone had gone to pack, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course."

She took him to the balcony, "What's wrong Simon?"

He didn't really know how to start, "River is... different. I can understand her most of the time. None of you seem to have a problem with her peculiarities either."

"Of course not. We love River."

"The problem is that villagers like the Zanga may not feel the same way. They may view her impossible knowledge as a threat."

Veronica was about to deny this but thought about the Zanga's ancient ways and superstitions, "You may be right Simon."

"We don't want to cause any trouble here for you. She was already almost burned as a witch once and that was enough for me."

Veronica blinked rapidly, stunned. "Maybe someone should stay here with her. But I was going to ask you to look in on the sick and injured at the village to see if you could help."

"I would like to help, but perhaps that is not possible."

They both returned to the main room and Challenger was not happy, "If I give one of you a list, could you get those things for me. I have some experiments I can not leave at the moment. I also wish to watch this spectacular mold grow."

Roxton smiled, "Of course George. We understand. We will get whatever you need."

Challenger hurried to get a piece of paper. River went over to Simon.

"She doesn't want to go Simon."

"Are you sure River?"

She nodded.

"Then I will stay with you."

Malone walked over, "That's not necessary Simon. I'll stay with the professor and River. Between the two of us we should be able to keep her in sight."

Simon looked at the blond man, "Are you sure?"

Malone nodded.

Challenger came upstairs with his list and handed it to Roxton. He read the very long list and handed it to Marguerite. She gave both of them an annoyed look before putting the list in her bag. They discussed plans and the ones traveling took off. Malone stayed in the main room with River.

"So what did you want to do River?"

"Staying behind did not have a motive. Simply removing obstacles to brother's desired actions."

Malone thought he understood.

"So what do you do with the mold once it's ready?"

River went into a detailed description that would have confused anyone but perhaps Challenger. Malone stood there dumbfounded. He had absolutely nothing to add to the conversation at hand.

"Do you like baseball?"

River cocked her head, "I have read about it."

Ned laughed, "That is no where near as fun as playing it. Maybe we could do that."

"Are not a requisite of nine required?"

"We can just practice."

River shrugged, "Acceptable."

Malone thought to himself as they got up to find supplies, 'this may not be so hard after all.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the Zanga was almost uneventful. Three raptors had tried to make a meal of them, but were quickly dispatched. Mal had swore in Chinese, which earned him a censorous glance from Jia and Marguerite. He went on muttering about those damn creatures from that other place.

Assai came to greet her old friend as they entered the village. The tiny woman was five months pregnant, and showing it quite abundantly. She introduced her new friends and they set about the village.

Sorry about the lack of action, but it was necessary. Please review...pretty please.


	7. Chapter 7

The Zanga village was remarkably quiet. Veronica remarked upon this to her friend.

"Last night we had a celebration and most of the village is sleeping in."

Veronica looked confused, "You never said anything. You always invite me to the celebrations."

Assai colored, "It would not have been the kind of celebration you would have enjoyed Veronica. Please do not be offended."

Veronica saw her friend did not wish to discuss last nights activities, so she nodded and let it go. "We came to trade for supplies."

Assai looked around, "Who are your new friends?"

Veronica had been thinking about what to say about her new house mates. "They are from the future."

"Like Finn?"

"Much further along in the future." she introduced them and at last came to Simon. "Simon is a doctor. I thought perhaps he could see if he could help some of the villagers."

"My people are still wary of strangers, but I am certain the shaman will appreciate any help you can give." The chief's daughter led Simon away, "The village is, as usual, open to you all."

Veronica turned to the others. "Lets get to it."

Marguerite and Jia followed her to the local so called market. Roxton turned to Mal. "What should we do while the ladies are shopping?"

"Don't suppose they have a bar or anything like that?"

John smiled, "Not really."

Mal ran his hand through his hair, "Actually, I really don't know what I'm going to do here. Not exactly the place to drum up business for Serenity."

---------------------------------------------------

The trading was over in a short amount of time and everyone except Simon was gathered and getting ready to go. Veronica went to find Simon and came back alone.

"Simon says he wants to stay and help some people. The problem is we have another stop to make."

Marguerite sighed, "Why?"

"Because we can't get some of the professor's things here. The only ones who have about half of it are two days walk from here. I'll stay here and come back with Simon. You guys go and get supplies for the journey at the tree house and go ahead. I'll give Roxton directions and you can go without me."

Every one agreed-in Marguerite's case grudgingly- and the four set off. Roxton talked of what they would need.

"I would appreciate your coming with us Captain."

Mal looked at him, "Why?"

"I was thinking you would be needed if we come across a t-rex. Last one didn't give you much trouble."

Mal shrugged his shoulders.

Jia asked, "Would you guys mind if I went?"

Mal turned to her, "Why would you want to?"

"Get away from the tree house for a few days."

Mal inwardly groaned. Now she was avoiding Veronica. Maybe those two should have it out, but he wanted to be there to stop any bloodshed when it happened.

"Fine, don't make a nuisance of yourself and you can come."

Jia mocked him behind his back but said nothing.

Roxton gave Marguerite a pleading look and she sighed. "I suppose I have to come along as well."

Roxton smiled at his love's tone. Wisely, he said nothing. He knew if he wanted her along he would have to keep his mouth shut.

Roxton led the group home. As they neared the tree house, they heard a thump and something came shooting out from the direction of the tree house at a high velocity and hit Roxton in the forehead. He fell down, dazed, and Marguerite was instantly by his side. They others hit the floor.

Marguerite was upset, "What was that?"

Mal reached over to it and picked it up. It was a very green mango. River and Ned came running.

Malone was instantly alarmed. "Is everyone ok?"

Roxton started to get up but still had his hand on his head, "No problem."

Marguerite was still upset, "What were you doing?"

"I was teaching River to play baseball. It's all we could find that would stand up to being hit."

River didn't seem to notice anything wrong, "Teach her how to pitch now."

She scampered off with Ned close behind her. Marguerite finally took her eyes from Roxton to see that Mal was trying unsuccessfully to stem his laughter.

She was appalled, "What is so funny?"

"It was a fruiting."

Jia then covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Marguerite herself was having trouble. She couldn't help but add, "World famous hunter killed in fruiting accident."

Now it was not being stemmed. The three were openly laughing uncontrollably. Roxton was not amused.

"I could have been seriously hurt and you find it funny."

That invited another round of laughter. They were now having trouble standing.

Jia couldn't help herself, "I cannot tell Simon his sister almost killed you with fruit. He will never believe me."

Roxton stood very straight and stalked towards the tree house. Marguerite called after him, "Roxton wait we're sorry." Unfortunately she couldn't say it without giggles.

Mal wiped a tear from his eye, "That was a new one on me."

Still smiling and internally laughing, they followed the proud lord inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite came from Roxton's room with a sigh. Malone, River, Mal and Jia were all sitting around the table.

"He's not really hurt, just had his massive pride dinged. He will be fine."

Mal still smiled. Jia looked concerned, "Is he really that upset?"

Ned added, "Maybe I should apologize, it was my idea to play baseball."

Marguerite sighed again, "No Ned, just forget it. He bothers me all the time about not taking a joke so he should definitely be able to take one. Anyway, he said to be ready to leave for the other village in an hour."

Malone nodded, "I'll stay with River and the professor again. Try to keep her occupied without hurting anyone this time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for two hours in silence. Roxton wasn't saying but two words to anyone. Marguerite was upset at his attitude. Jia kept silent because of the tension. Mal simply rolled his eyes and traveled on.

Jia couldn't stand it anymore. She caught up to Marguerite. "What do you know about these people?"

Marguerite turned to her and glanced at Roxton as she spoke. "Not much. Veronica said they were alright. Welcoming and all that. Traders, so we shouldn't have any trouble getting what we want."

Roxton scoffed but didn't say anything. Marguerite glared at him but continued on, "Most of the tribes on this plateau have tried something with us at one time or another, so I am surprised I have never been to this one."

Roxton spoke for the first time, "That is because Challenger always goes alone with Veronica to this village. No gems there so you wouldn't be interested."

Marguerite's anger came out, "So, the benevolent Lord decides to grace his subjects with his useless comments. Anything else for us my liege?"

Jia faded back by Mal.

Roxton stopped and faced his lady, "I have a whole bunch of things to say Marguerite. However, I doubt you would hear them or even pay attention since it is not what you want to hear."

Mal just kept walking, right on by. Jia followed.

"I would pay attention if it wasn't just your ego talking. Since it always is it's hard to pay attention when you speak."

"My ego couldn't even begin to compete with yours."

"My ego is not the one not letting go of a simple joke. I swear, sometimes Roxton..."

"What Marguerite? Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes you are an..."

"HEY!" Mal shouted from about forty feet ahead.

The two turned in his direction.

"Wanna save it? Getting dark and I don't wanna hear it. Both of you get over it."

They both squared their shoulders and went to help make camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Mal, Jia and Roxton sat around a small fire. Two tents had been set up for the night. Roxton cursed himself. If things had ended up better he could be sharing a tent with Marguerite and not with the captain. So much for winning an argument.

Roxton got up and walked over to where Marguerite was standing, some distance from the fire. She was leaning on a tree facing away from him. He came up behind her and didn't know what to say.

He finally sighed, "I'm sorry Marguerite. I said some things in anger I didn't mean."

"You seem to do that a lot."

He knew she was referring to his outburst in the cave some months ago. He had never forgiven himself for that. "I know. You were right, I made something out of nothing."

Marguerite sighed, "You know Roxton, when you make a mistake I'm supposed to forgive you with a simple I'm sorry. If I make a mistake I pay for it forever. That doesn't seem fair to me. You tell me to tell you my secrets. You wonder why I don't Roxton? Because I'm afraid that some day in anger you will throw what I've done back in my face. You want me to trust you, marry you? You don't make yourself very trust worthy. You may save my life, but you stamp all over my heart."

She said all this without turning. Roxton swallowed hard, "I know. I have never met anyone like you who could get to me the way you do. It's not an excuse. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another person. It isn't fair to demand so many things from you and not earn them." He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not perfect Marguerite. I never will be. And I don't expect it from you. I will try from now on to earn your trust instead of demand. Never doubt that I trust you Marguerite. I would put my everything in your hands in an instant. I am now, because if you don't forgive me, I don't know what I will do without you."

She turned now and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

He took her hand and led her even farther away from the fire, out of sight. He let her come to him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. The kiss soon became more passionate and Roxton broke it off.

"We are not alone tonight. You will be sharing a tent with Jia. I doubt she would just move over to make room for me."

Marguerite silently laughed, "I don't think that is a good idea John."

He sighed in mock exasperation. "We will just have to wait."

"I guess so."

They walked back to camp holding hands, until they came in sight of the camp and they broke off. Neither of the other occupants even looked up. They all went to their separate tents for the night.

Jia could sense something had happened in the woods. It wasn't hard to tell. They had gone in the woods apart and had come back together. She thought about a way to give them a little privacy. She laid down and tried to get some sleep, but the ideas kept coming an being shot down. She suddenly sat up. Marguerite was asleep. She wrapped the blanket around herself and snuck out of the tent. She crossed camp to the other tent. She stopped before entering to put on her irritated face. She bust in to the tent.

Both men instantly sat up.

Mal asked, "What's wrong?"

Jia pushed them both over and laid down between them, "Marguerite snores."

Roxton was quick to defend his lady, "She does not."

"Then you explain the lumberjack noises coming from the other tent."

Roxton looked around. They were all three squished in a two person tent. Mal was up against one side. Jia lay in the middle, scrunched between them and he was pushed up against the other side.

"We cannot sleep like this."

Jia looked at him, "Then one of you is going to have to leave because I am not going back there to spend the night with an engine."

Roxton got up and took his blanket with him. He left the tent and made his way to Marguerite, smiling.

Jia grinned, "I thought he would never leave." She turned to look at Mal. She realized what she had not foreseen. If Marguerite and Roxton had one tent, then she and Mal had the other. Right now she was pushed up against a man with whom she had a very odd relationship. The way he was looking at her now left no room for doubt as to where he wanted the relationship to lean.

She quickly shifted her focus to the roof of the tent. She then scooted over as much as she could, which wasn't much.

He put his hand on her chin and pushed her head to face him. He lowered his lips to hers. She responded instantly. His hand moved to her waist. It then started to travel upwards. She ran her fingers through his hair and simply let herself feel.

He shifted his body to be mostly on top of hers. His hand teased the side of her breast and she gasped. A surge of possessiveness that he had never felt before rushed through Mal. He nuzzled her neck, kissed behind her ear. She moaned and he knew this was right. Nothing had ever felt more comfortable.

He shifted over her completely. His hand went down to the waistband of her pants. Jia's mind snapped to attention.

She grabbed his hand, "Mal, we can't do this."

He looked up at her, "Why not?"

She looked around, "It doesn't feel right. On the ground in some jungle. Two people twenty feet away with not much between us and them."

Mal sighed and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry Mal. I just can't. Not here."

"Then where?"

Jia smiled. "Serenity."

He pulled back to look at her, "Wait till we get back?"

"When we get back come to my room. When we do this I don't want regrets."

Mal pushed up so he was at arms length from her, "You know, those other two are not having these problems."

Jia smiled, "It's also not their first time together."

Mal sighed and rolled over onto his back, "Gorram it, you're right. I hate it when you are right."

Jia snuggled into the crook of his arm, "I know. I know." She kissed his cheek, "Thank you for understanding."

"I didn't say I agreed, but yeah I do understand. May not want to... but I do." He looked at her, "What if we don't get back?"

Jia thought for a second, "Two months. If we are not back in two months, we take a little trip together, just you and me."

Mal looked back at the roof of the tent. He thought it would be the longest two months of his life. "Sounds good." He prayed they would quickly get back to Serenity.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxton quietly snuck into the tent with Marguerite. He snuggled up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled and sighed. Suddenly she sat up and looked around the tent.

"Where is Jia?"

"In the other tent. She said you snore."

Marguerite looked offended, "I do not." She paused, "In the other tent?"

"Yes."

"What about Mal?"

"He is with her."

Marguerite wasn't happy, "We can't just leave her there."

"She went over there of her own free will Marguerite."

"Just to give us some privacy. She shouldn't be alone with him."

Roxton sighed, "She's an adult Marguerite. She can make her own decisions."

"But..."

"The Captain may be a stubborn ass sometimes, but a lecher he is not. He would never force her."

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

She sighed heavily, "It just doesn't seem right."

Roxton chuckled and kissed his lady. "Don't worry so. She will be fine. She can handle herself."

She kissed him passionately, "I did notice."

They very quietly made love. They never heard so much as a sound from the other tent. Marguerite took this as a good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mal awoke the next morning and extricated himself from Jia's arms, the only person around the campsite was Roxton. He was sitting on a fallen log that was sitting on the outskirts of camp.

As he was about to say something to Roxton when Marguerite came out of the tent. She immediately saw Mal and gave him a scathing glare. She then stormed off towards the river they had stopped by last night.

Mal turned to John, "What did I do?"

Roxton scoffed, "That is nothing. I get worse looks than that all the time." He got up to follow his lady.

Mal called after him, "Yeah but you usually do something first."

He heard Roxton chuckle as he walked away. Mal stood there trying to figure out what he could have possibly done. Jia walked out of the tent and smiled at him. He turned and half smiled back. She looked around, and seeing they were alone came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace.

"Good morning." Her voice was still sleepy.

Mal smiled and thought of how much he liked her voice like that, "Good morning to you too."

"Where's the others?"

"The river. Marguerite glared at me. Know what that's about?"

Jia shook her head, "She never said anything to me about you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just have a hard time believing nothing happened John."

"For God's sake Marguerite. Even if it did why is it any of your business."

She scoffed, "You just never will understand women Roxton."

"There are things men were never meant to understand. All you will do is embarrass Jia by asking about it. If it happened and she wants to talk about it she will. Nothing you can do about it either way."

"I won't say anything. It's just that... she won't even admit she likes him John. How can she be ready to sleep with him?"

Roxton grinned at her, "You won't admit you like me."

Marguerite gave him a look, "That is different."

"How?"

Marguerite searched for an answer, "It just is."

Roxton hid his smile and nodded, "Of course it is."

Marguerite glared at him and walked towards the campsite.

They found Jia cooking over a small fire and Mal reclining on the fallen log. Marguerite smiled at them both and started taking down the tents. Roxton looked at Mal and shrugged. He really didn't know what to say.

The rest of the way to the village was very uneventful. Besides Marguerite's strangely absent complaining, everything went as planned. The stay in the village was a short one on account of the chief meeting them on the outskirts. He refused to let them in the village, but traded for what they needed from the outside. They all thought this odd but since the chief and his guards were quite insistent, they agreed and left as soon as they had everything on the professor's list. They camped in the same place as the previous night, but Marguerite would not let Jia leave this time. Jia tried to argue but Marguerite wouldn't even do that. Jia sighed and went to sleep beside her. They started off the next morning in a much worse mood then the day before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Zanga village, Veronica was having a discussion with her friend. Veronica and Simon had stayed the night and now Assai was adamant they leave before nightfall.

"I don't understand Assai. You have never asked me to leave before. Have we offended you in some way."

"No Veronica it is not you. Our celebration continues tonight."

"What celebration Assai? What is going on around here?"

The Zanga girl sighed, "This month is my sixth in my pregnancy. Since I am the chief's daughter and my husband will be chief," she blushed. "our village has a fertility celebration to bless our child. It is not something you would be interested in Veronica."

"What happens that you are so sure I wouldn't be interested?"

Assai blushed even deeper, "I will say this, nine months after a fertility celebration, many children are born."

Veronica now blushed, "Oh."

"It is a blessing for the rule of my child. With more children in the village, it is a symbol that the village will still be prosperous in the child's time of rule."

"I've never heard of this before."

"That's because the last celebration was when my mother was pregnant with me. Both people involved are, by nature of participating in the celebration, agreeing to pair with another member of the village. I did not believe you would be interested in that."

Veronica cleared her throat, "Simon and I will leave before sunset."

At that moment Simon walked up, "I do appreciate the hospitality your village has shown us Assai. I have had several women ask me if we are staying tonight."

Veronica smiled, "We are leaving to get back to the tree house before sunset."

Simon nodded and moved on, back to his patients.

Assai turned back to Veronica, "many women in the village will be disappointed. I have had several ask me about him."

Veronica blushed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The other four were a half hour away from the tree house when Malone joined them.

Jia was concerned, "Where is River?"

"Challenger is watching her. He wants sulfur too."

Roxton sighed. Marguerite groaned.

Jia looked around, "Apparently that is not a popular chore."

Marguerite threw up her hands, "I am going back to the tree house. If anyone wants to join me, I will be over there." She pointed to and walked to a tree close by and rested against it.

Jia smiled, "I'll go with her, you guys can help Challenger with his little request."

She walked over to Marguerite and they walked towards the tree house. Malone handed the other two the rock picks necessary for the chore.

Mal grimaced at it, "You know, on Serenity I give these chores to Jayne. Guess this is my punishment."

The others nodded and started walking towards the sulfur 'patch'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found the three men picking pieces of sulfur up off the ground and putting them into a bag that Malone had brought.

Mal still was not happy, "What a filthy, disgusting job."

Ned smiled at him, "Could be worse."

"How?"

"Could be raining."

It was of course at that moment when the skies decided to open up and dump a hard, driving downpour on the plateau. Roxton and Mal looked at Ned. All he could do was smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Veronica had run the last half mile to the tree house in the rain. They went up the elevator to find Jia and Marguerite sitting at the table talking.

Veronica asked, "Where are the others?"

Marguerite sighed, "Challenger sent them on a little sulfur trip."

Veronica's eyebrows shot up, "In this?" She gestured to the rain.

Marguerite shrugged, "In his defense it wasn't raining when he asked."

Veronica sighed, "I guess they are smart enough to find shelter till it's over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave next to the sulfur pit sat one embarrassed man and two angry ones.

All had been silent until Ned spoke up, "I really didn't..."

Roxton didn't look at him, "Shut up Malone."

"But I..."

The other two looked at him and said, "Shut up Malone!"

Ned didn't attempt conversation after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree house was alive with conversation and good smells. Jia was cooking and the others were talking about their adventures. Veronica had just ended her story of what was nicely referred to as the giant bee incident.

"Adama was very grateful for the rest of the royal jelly."

"Did you..."

Simon's question was interrupted by a rustling of the thatched roof. Before anyone could move close to fifteen men came rushing in from various angles. River had disappeared just before they came in. One of the men knocked George out with the handle of his knife. One slashed at Simon and gave him a shallow line across his chest. Veronica, Marguerite and Jia were all grabbed by several of the men and quickly dragged out. The other men retreated with them. Simon lay on the floor with his hand over his chest. He quickly made his way to George and made sure he was alright. River came up behind him with tears running down her face. She hugged him from behind. Simon put his hand on her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica, Marguerite and Jia were dragged through the jungle in the pouring rain. Their captors had tied their hands behind their backs. They all struggled but these men were clearly prepared, because they had several men holding each woman. They took several backtracks and covered their trail to prevent being followed.

They had also been gagged and blindfolded. Veronica tried to keep track of their direction, but the others had no way of doing so. They seemed to walk forever before finally stopping.

All three were put down and their blindfolds removed. What they saw was not pleasant. Veronica surveyed the situation with a practiced eye. Slavers, that was obvious, but not ones she had ever heard of or seen before. There were several tents so they were nomadic. That did not hold well for rescue unless the boys got there quickly. A man obviously in charge walked towards them with an angry look on his face.

"Where is the other one? The little one?"

One of the captors answered carefully, "She wasn't there sir. Just these three."

The head man sighed, "Damn, that one would have been expensive. Move it. Put them in the holding area. I already have a buyer for the blond."

They were dragged to a bamboo cage and shoved inside. The only other person inside was a young girl of about seventeen. She was bound in the same way. She had on a ruined gown that seemed very out of place on the plateau. It was simple but very elegant. Marguerite faintly recognized the style as Renaissance but just barely. She had been crying.

They lie there bound for the night. Veronica kept trying to get free but the ties were too well done. The morning brought renewed activity to the camp. The man in charge came over with another who had just arrived.

"Wasn't I right about her?"

"She is magnificent."

They stood there arguing over Veronica's price. She spent that time looking for opportunities to run. The door was opened and several men held back the others while three others took Veronica out. Marguerite and Jia were shoved back in. Veronica was held while the new owner surveyed his prize. Veronica's mind was racing with escape attempts. She was narrowing down her choices when there was a yelling outside camp. Twenty men on horseback were attacking. They had swords and shields. The slavers ran to defend themselves. Veronica kicked the man behind her when the other two left to fight. The man did not budge but instead shoved her down to the ground after a kick to the back of her knee. She felt it give with a snap but felt no pain. She fell to the ground and kicked him in the gut with her good leg. When he bent down she kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She then wiggled over to him and took out his knife and cut her bonds. Then she reached up and took off her gag. She was trying to get the lock off the cage when the man who was to be her owner grabbed her from behind and started to carry her away. He got to the other side of the camp before she finally got loose. She fought with him, unaware of what was going on at the holding cell.

Soon after Veronica was taken away, one of the horsemen used his sword to cut the chain on the door. He then went inside and used his knife to free the women. When they got out they started to cross to Veronica when a group of men came at them from that direction. The man grabbed them and told them to run in the other direction, towards the woods. Having no weapons, they obeyed.

The ladies ran for about a half-mile when they were ambushed by three ape-men who had come to feast on the aftermath of the battle. One of them ripped Jia's sleeve off her shirt. She punched him as hard as she could given her arms had been tied all night. He barely staggered. They thought they were in big trouble when suddenly the man from the cage came to their rescue. He quickly slew all three ape-men. Just as he had an arrow flew by and hit Marguerite in the shoulder. She fell back into Jia. Jia fell and hit her head on a large rock, and lay bleeding. Marguerite passed out. Two other men on horseback brought another horse. The man who had rescued them picked up Marguerite and handed her to one of them and the other girl from the cage to another. He took Jia himself and got on his horse. All three sped off into the jungle. They were followed for a while by the slavers until they fell behind.

All this time, Veronica fought with her attacker. She finally knocked him out and turned around. The cage was empty. She looked around quickly to see several slavers closing on her position. She made a split second decision to run and get the men. She took off into the woods. She noticed they stopped chasing her about a mile and a half away. She stopped to take a breath. That is when she finally felt the pain in her knee. She threw up from it and tried to hobble in the direction of the tree house.

------------------------------------------------

"How many did you say their were Simon?"

The three men had gotten back in the morning from their sulfur trip a little worse for wear. Mal now faced Simon, who had his mid-section bandaged.

"Maybe fifteen. They came out of no where."

Mal started to pack for the journey to get them. The others did as well. Mal packed Jia's guns as well just in case. Simon sat back down by the still unconscious George. He held his head in his hands.

Roxton gave last minute instructions to Simon, "You stay here and take care of George, we will go get them."

River came up to him, "I'm sorry Uncle John, I panicked."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Nothing to apologize for River. I am glad you are safe."

All three headed into the elevator and descended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking since morning and it was almost three in the after noon. Roxton was starting to lose the trail and tempers were flaring.

"Aren't you supposed to be some great hunter or something."

John whipped his head around to face Mal, "They hid their trail well. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

Malone got in the middle, "Guys this doesn't help."

Roxton shushed them and they all three got down. They stood up when they recognized a staggering Veronica.

Malone ran to her and took her into his arms. She almost fainted with relief. She was crying.

"You have to help them."

Roxton grabbed her shoulder, "Who has them Veronica?"

"I don't know. Some men on horseback attacked the camp and I was able to get away. When I looked they were gone. I don't know where they went."

"Ned, stay here with Veronica."

She shook her head, "You don't know the way."

Ned wasn't happy, "You are in no condition to show us."

She yelled, "I left them there don't you understand?!"

Ned put his hand on her shoulder, "You had no choice."

"No I don't." Veronica turned around and hobbled in the direction she came from. The three men followed.

----------------------------------------------------

They were back at what was left of the slaver's camp by the next morning. Veronica had her knee wrapped by Ned last night before a quick nap. She was incredibly stiff but ignored the pain. Some things were more important.

The slavers had moved on, and taken every sign they had once been there with them, including any tracks. They all searched but only found a footprint here and there, not enough for a direction or explanation. They decided to search the surrounding forest. They hadn't been at it long when the men all ran to the sound of Veronica screaming. They all came upon a scene they never wanted to see. Veronica was on her knees weeping on clearing. Roxton went up and picked up one of the few objects still left after the raptors had been done with it. Marguerite's boot, covered in blood, with teeth marks on it. He then saw something else. A rock covered in blood, with a piece of fabric stuck in a bush next to it. He recognized it immediately. It was Jia's. He held it up for Mal's inspection. Mal saw it and fell back against a tree. He then sunk so he was sitting. There was no doubt in anyone's mind. The amount of blood and flattened grass left little room for imagination. Jia and Marguerite were dead.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Jia noticed when she regained consciousness was the blinding pain in her head. The second thing was that she was lying on something very soft. She wrenched open her eyes. A man was standing above her. He had a sword strapped to his side and was sitting on a chair. When he saw her eyes open he stood. She jumped up and grabbed the sword. She got him from behind and put the sword to his throat before she noticed something horribly wrong. She couldn't see through the dizziness, and her legs didn't seem to want to work right. He wasn't fighting her but she knocked him out with the handle of the sword because she knew she wouldn't be able to control him.

She pulled herself out from under him, as he had fallen on her, and sat for a minute for the dizziness to go away. When it did a little she carefully stood and made her way to the door by hanging on the walls. She carefully opened it and peaked outside. No one in the hall. She made her way along the wall until she heard a scream. She turned too quickly and fell back, again unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------

When next she woke she opened her eyes to an entirely different sight. A large foreboding woman was sitting on the bed glaring at her.

"They'll be none of that nonsense like last time miss. You lay there all quiet like."

"Where am I? Where is Marguerite?"

The woman sighed. "Me name is Esme. Kind of ye ta ask."

Jia tried to sit up. Esme pushed her back down. Jia was stunned by how weak she was.

"Said no foolishness didn't I? Your Lady is just fine. Being taken care of quite well."

"I'll judge that for myself thank you."

Esme stood up and left the room. Jia again tried to sit up. However, the dizziness was worse then before. She lay back and tried not to throw up.

The door opened and Jia was elated to see Marguerite walk in. Marguerite was smiling and wearing a strange gown.

"Thank God you're awake."

"What's happening here Marguerite?"

"You've been out for about twelve days now. The healer said you may never wake up."

"Where are we?"

Marguerite sighed, "The jungle version of Camelot."

Jia raised one eyebrow, "How did we get here?"

"Remember that girl in the cage with us?"

Jia nodded and her head ached from the effort.

"She was a very important person here. The camp is six days from here. They tracked her and brought us all back here when we were both injured."

"Where are the others?"

"Gawain sent a group of his men to find them. You are not in any condition to travel. They should be back any day now."

Jia sat back. "I think I remember waking up before."

A voice came from the doorway, "Indeed, Sir Richard was quite impressed."

She looked around Marguerite and saw a boy of maybe eighteen. "And you would be?"

He stepped into the room, "King Gawain. I understand you are Lady Mason."

Jia narrowed her eyes at him. Marguerite interrupted, "Jia is fine. No Lady Mason please."

Gawain nodded, "Very well. I am happy to see you are better."

Jia wasn't giving off a warm vibe, "When are our friends getting here?"

"My men shall return soon. You must rest for the return journey."

He turned and left. Jia turned to Marguerite, "You trust that popinjay?"

Marguerite smiled, "He may seem a little, well, arrogant, but he is honest."

Jia sighed, "If you say so. Wake me up when the others get here will you?"

"Not a problem."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite didn't have to wait long. Within the hour, three men came stumbling into the king's throne room.

"I sent ten men, where are the others?"

The men hung their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gawain knocked on Jia's door and was called in. Marguerite was sitting on the bed and talking to an again awake Jia.

He walked a short ways into the room and shut the door. "My men have returned."

Marguerite didn't like his pale complection or the look on his face. "What happened?"

"Only three returned. They ran into the slavers again. They had your friends hostage..." Gawain did not seem to want to continue. "There was a struggle. I am so sorry. When the slavers were losing, they set fire to the cages. No one survived."

The girls sat in shock. Marguerite was the first to recover, and to everyone's surprise, burst into tears. She buried her face in Jia's shoulder and sobbed. Jia sat there with a stunned look on her face. She never moved.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the tree house had been a longer one than the way there. They had nothing to rush for. They all ascended in the elevator to an expectant trio. Their faces all fell when they saw the three men and only one woman.

Challenger was the first to recover, "Please tell me they are on the jungle floor waiting to come up."

Mal walked past them all and went to what had been Jia's room. Roxton went to his own room. A still crying Veronica hobbled over to the couch. Ned hung his head.

River screamed, "No, they can't be. I would have felt it."

Simon tried to comfort his distraught sister, "River, they were just too far away."

But River couldn't hear him, she was drowning on the vivid sadness that surrounded her.

------------------------------------------

Over the next month, things gradually returned to normal for most of the tree house inhabitants. Veronica's knee got better, Challenger's head no longer hurt.

Mal went through the motions of living, but never felt a thing. He felt like he had in Serenity Valley, just more so. He didn't think he could ever hurt worse then he had there.

Roxton was much the same. They both spent a lot of time away from the tree house. The only difference is that Roxton allowed himself to morn, and Mal never did.

It was on one of Mal's emotionless walks when he came upon a river. He stood there for a while before he noticed something on the river bank. It was a man dressed in strange clothing. Mal pulled him from the river. The man was dead, but had something clutched in his hand. He pried the hand open and noticed the object immediately. It was a ring he had seen Roxton wear, but not recently. He pulled the man into the bushes and memorized everything he could about him. He then ran to the tree house.

----------------------------------------------------------

The ring lay on the table with seven people staring at it.

Ned was still confused, "How could he possibly have gotten it?"

"He must have seen Marguerite."

Veronica looked at Roxton, "Why did she have your ring?"

Roxton didn't answer. Mal leaned over and grabbed the ring. "I don't care how he got it. I want to know what the hell happened out there. I want to see where this guy came from."

Everyone else nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days after the news about Mal and the others, Jia still sat in bed. She was getting stronger, and the dizziness had gone away, except for a few spells. There was a knock on her door. She told them to come in.

She recognized the man immediately. She had put a sword to his throat six days ago. He was smiling. She waited for him to speak.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Jia slightly smiled, "I promise nothing."

The man came in and left the door open. "I will take my chances."

She noticed he came no closer than the doorway. "Afraid I'll knock you out again?"

He laughed, "Just protecting your reputation."

Jia thought to herself that it had to be the first time a man had ever done that for her besides her brother. "I am told you are Sir Richard."

He nodded his head slightly, "At your service my Lady."

Jia cringed at the 'Lady', "I apologize for our first meeting."

"It was not our first meeting my Lady."

Jia thought back and recognized he was the man who had saved them from the cage. She flinched, "I bet you were expecting a better reception."

"Unexpected yes, understandable, yes. You were not exactly in control of all your faculties at the time. No apology necessary."

She smiled slightly, "Thank you."

He looked suddenly slightly embarrassed, "I just came to see how you were faring."

"Actually, I was wondering when dragon lady was going to let me out of here."

Richard smiled, "You speak of Esme."

Jia nodded.

"What would you wish to do?"

"Just a simple walk or something."

"If you would permit me to escort you, she may allow it."

Jia sighed, "Accepted. Now get me out of here."

Richard strode out the door. He returned shortly with an unhappy Esme. "Bloody charmer. Just around the gardens and you take a maid with ye. I'll not have anything happening on me watch."

She shut the door in his face.

"Let's see what we can find for ye to wear."

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Jia slowly strode about the gardens with a very attentive Sir Richard and a maid trailing behind. She wore a beautiful dark green Renaissance gown.

Marguerite watched from a third story window. She didn't notice Esme walk in.

"Does the glass upset ye Milady?"

Marguerite turned, "What?"

"I be thinking by the way ye were glaring at it the glass must have offended ye in some way."

Marguerite rolled her eyes and turned and sat on the window seat. Esme joined her after a quick look out the glass.

"Perhaps it be Sir Richard ye disapprove of?"

"Why would I?"

Esme sighed, "Ye seem to be overly protective of the girl. She ain't some twelve year old so I be wonderin why."

"I am not protective. Whatever she does is her business."

Marguerite looked over at Esme. She was giving her a look that gave no doubt as to her opinion.

"Oh all right," Marguerite thought to herself as to why she was telling this woman when she hadn't even told Roxton. Esme must have been a damn fine nanny. She made you tell you the truth without words at all. "Jia is exactly how I was when I left the orphanage. She has the same innocence. I just don't want hers to be trampled by some man like mine was."

Esme sighed, "She isna the same person, and these isna the same place or circumstances."

"I know," Marguerite emphasized, "She just is so similar. I guess I just want her to have the fairy tale I never had."

Esme smiled, "Sir Richard is a fine man. A decent man. Perhaps he is her 'fairy tale.'"

Marguerite shrugged. She wished she had her fairy tale, but that wasn't to be. He had died trying to save her. She willed herself not to cry again. Crying didn't help. Crying wouldn't bring Roxton back.


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since Jia had been out if her room three days ago, Sir Richard had been at her side. They now walked to a clearing a short walk away from the castle. Jia had a sword in her hand, as did Richard.

Richard was smiling, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"I haven't practiced in a while," she lifted the sword a little, "And broadswords are a little different from what I'm used to."

"You have just recovered from an injury."

Jia turned to him and smiled, "Maybe, but I'm still gonna kick your ass."

She walked seven feet away from him and instantly went into the stance her father had taught her so long ago. He raised his sword and made a simple move towards her. She quickly knocked the sword from his hand and put her sword under his chin.

"And that is what you get for underestimating me." She picked up his sword and threw it to him, "Again."

The contest now began in earnest. He was much stronger and more adept at that particular sword, but she was faster and knew more techniques. Ten minutes later they were both sweating. She moved a slight distance away.

"Come at me with all you have."

Knowing she would not appreciate anything less he did so. Her exhaustion was getting the best of her and she left herself open. He slapped her with the flat of his sword on her butt. She gaped at him.

He smiled crookedly, "What was that about kicking my ass?"

She smiled and went at him once again. Wanting to end it he left himself open. She lunged and he turned to the side and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him. They both stood there looking at each other. He started to dip his head and she looked down and pulled away.

"I think you were right about recovering. I'm actually getting tired."

Without another word she walked towards the castle. He followed close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jia sat in her room on the edge of the bed and thought of what had happened. She knew Sir Richard's feelings, but she could not return them. She couldn't love him. Just as she started thinking about why Marguerite entered.

"How did your day go?"

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

Jia rolled her eyes, "You know very well, you have the maids following me."

Marguerite opened her mouth to deny it but shut it again. Then she said, "I just don't understand why you are spending so much time with him that's all."

Jia's head snapped around to face Marguerite, "It really is none of your damn business."

Marguerite narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Jia stood and walked over to be a foot from Marguerite, "You really think I can forget him? You think I can EVER forget him? I...he was special to me Marguerite. I don't know why I spend so much time with him ok. I just... it's all the same anyway." She turned and sat on the bed again.

Marguerite approached her, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever I do I think about them. What am I going to tell the others when I get back? How do I tell Kaylee her fiancé is dead? How do I tell Zoe the ship is hers?" She buried her head in her hands and cried.

Marguerite sat by her and put her arms around her, "Maybe you weren't meant to go back. Maybe this is where you are meant to stay. It's been a month since you were there Jia. Perhaps this is where you will be."

"What am I going to do?"

Marguerite sighed, "Sir Richard is a good man. Mal would have wanted you to be happy."

Jia looked up at her, "It's only been a week. I can't heal that fast."

"No one expects you to. Gawain said we could stay here as long as we need. You are not alone."

"How are you faring without Roxton?"

Marguerite dropped her arms, "I keep thinking of what could have been. Keep thinking I should have accepted his offer of marriage. I also keep thinking of what would have happened if I had never met him."

"At least you had some time with Roxton. I never even told Mal that I ..." She looked stunned. "Oh my God. I loved him Marguerite."

Marguerite smiled, "That surprises you?"

"Yes, I never meant to. In fact I specifically tried not to fall for him. He's not exactly the family man type of guy."

Marguerite laughed, "None of them ever are."

Jia smiled, "I guess I just thought I had time." Jia paused, "Maybe I should encourage Richard."

Marguerite started, "Why?"

"What if I lose him too? I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Now Marguerite was concerned, "You need time..."

"I may not have time."

"You just said you couldn't love him."

Jia stood, "I could in time. Until then I'm not going to let him get away."

Jia walked out of the room.

Marguerite sat there stunned. "I think I just made a huge mistake."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jia found Richard talking to Gawain. When he saw her he excused himself from the king's presence.

"How are you? You seemed unsteady earlier."

She smiled at him, "Just thinking."

"Is that a good thing?"

She smiled even bigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The last week had seen a dramatic upturn in Richard's courtship of Jia. Marguerite had tried to talk to her about it with no results. She stood watching them from across the room when Esme found her.

"They really is rushin aren't they?"

Marguerite nodded.

"Didn't she have someone?"

"He was among those that died."

Esme took a deep breath, "So was yer Knight in shinin armor."

Marguerite stiffened and turned to face her, "And?"

"I want to see you happy Milady."

Marguerite sighed, "I can't be like her. She thinks to sacrifice her feelings for some semblance of happiness. After having the real thing, nothing else will do."

Marguerite walked away. Esme didn't follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another ten days passed in much the same way. Richard and Jia walked together talking. Suddenly he turned to her.

"I believe that we have gotten to know each other quite well over the past weeks. Since I can not speak with your father I must ask you. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Jia's chest almost caved in at his question. She still did not love him, and didn't think she ever would, but she knew he loved her. Somehow she managed to nod her answer. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and ordered herself not to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT?!"

Jia sighed, "It's my choice Marguerite."

"Yes and you are making it wrong. You really think marrying him will take away the pain of losing Mal?"

"No I don't."

"Then why?"

"I just... I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Oh that's right you'll be Lady Jia now. Tell me this Milady, what is sharing his bed going to be like? Having his children? Going to pretend he is Mal? Cry yourself to sleep? Just make sure to scream the right name."

"Get out."

Marguerite turned and stormed out of the room, "Gladly."

Jia collapsed on the bed. She knew Marguerite was right.

She sat there for hours until the door opened. She looked at it with a confused look on her face. It must be midnight.

Sir Richard came in silently and shut the door. He approached her with a smile.

She sighed, "Richard, you don't want to marry me."

He froze, "Why not."

"I'm in love with someone else."

"I know."

"He was ...wait... what?"

"I know this."

Jia was deeply confused, "Then why are you marrying me?"

Richard sighed, "I love you Jia. I have since I first met you. I know you love another. But I also know he is dead. I will make you as happy as I can." He sat beside her. "Even if I have to be second best, I still think it is worth it just to be with you."

Jia didn't know what to say. He was right also. Mal was dead. She allowed it when he bent down to kiss her. She allowed it when he deepened the kiss and put his hands on her shoulders.

She felt herself become detached, as if it was happening to someone else. When she reattached he was laying next to her, kissing her. He shifted his weight and was on top of her when she panicked.

"I can't do this."

He stopped.

She amended her statement, "Not now."

He smiled, "I understand. I shall wait. Our wedding will be soon anyway."

He got up and with a short kiss he left. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She would marry him. She would try to be what he wanted. It was all she could hope for. Jia couldn't think as to why that made her so sad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the tree house inhabitants made the journey to discover where the ring had come from. They had been on the trail for three days now. They stalked a small group of slavers which contained what Veronica said was their leader and five other men. They ambushed them and quickly disposed of the other five. Mal stood with his gun to the head of the leaders.

"The men who attacked you , who were they?"

The man scoffed, "I don't know."

Mal lowered his gun and shot the man's knee. He fell on the ground holding his leg. The others jumped back in surprise. Mal asked his question again.

"They came after the other woman."

"Where are they from?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Mal kicked his shot knee. He rolled in agony. Roxton made a step forward.

"Captain Reynolds?"

"Where are they from?"

The man whimpered but answered, "Some kingdom to the south. Five days ride South. I swear to the Gods."

"Where are your horses?"

The man pointed. Mal walked away in that direction. River followed. The others gathered around the man.

Roxton was torn, "We can't just leave him here."

Veronica started to walk in Mal's direction, "I can." Ned followed Veronica.

The other three followed quickly after thinking about it for a minute. This man was not worth mercy, for he had given none.

When they arrived at the horses Mal was impatiently waiting for them to get on their horses. When they did he took off. River rode with her brother. Challenger was the only one having any problems.

They barely stopped over the next four days. On the fifth morning Mal was telling everyone to get up when they were surrounded by men on horses.

"You are trespassing on the Kingdom of King Gawain. Identify yourselves!"

Roxton took over, "King Gawain. We know him. I am John Roxton."

The men looked stunned and confused. One of them rode a bit forward, "The Lady Marguerite's champion?"

"Yes, we are tracking some men. They attacked some slavers about a month ago."

"That was Sir Richard's men."

Mal discreetly put his hand on his gun.

"May we meet with him please."

"We were told you had all perished."

Roxton looked down, "Only two of us did. Can you bring us to Gawain?"

"Of course sir."

Mal slid up to Roxton as they were loading up their horses, "Can we trust them?"

"If they serve Gawain, yes. He is a decent man, or I guess boy."

Mal nodded and got on his horse. The soldiers were silent on the ride there. If they were alive, then three knights had lied to the king. A treasonous act was not taken lightly.

Their silence did not put Mal at ease, River's calmness did. She would know if they were in danger. Since she chatted aimlessly with her brother, he guessed they were fine.

As they approached the castle, a man was sent ahead to inform the king of his visitors. The villagers greeted them warmly and only Mal was still tense. Royalty was not his thing. Neither was any of this pomp and circumstance. Something in him was feeling lighter however, and he couldn't figure out why.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Esme burst into Marguerite's room. "Milady, you must come to the hall quickly. Marguerite put down the book she had been reading and ran behind Esme. Esme stopped just outside the hall and allowed Marguerite to enter. She went in and froze. There he was. Her fairy tale.


	12. Chapter 12

They couldn't believe what Gawain was telling them. Challenger and Ned were the only ones capable of speech.

"They've been here the entire time?"

"Yes. I sent some men to get you. However they returned with a tale of your deaths," Gawain turned to a servant, "Bring those three men here."

The servant bowed and hurried to obey the king.

Roxton didn't know what made him turn his head to the door, but he was glad it did. There she was, his lady. She stood frozen in the doorway for a moment with her eyes locked with his before she ran to him. She embraced him and he picked her up in an attempt to get closer. He pulled back to see something he never thought he would see. Marguerite was crying in public.

She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him, "I love you John Roxton." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He started and then wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I love you Marguerite Krux."

Veronica started to cry behind them and buried herself in Ned's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Esme had been pounding on Jia's door for a good minute. She took out her skeleton key and opened the door. Jia was sitting on the bed.

"Didn't ye hear me?"

Jia suddenly looked up, "Esme? What's wrong?"

"They're here."

"They who?"

Esme didn't answer but smiled and started crying. Jia got up.

"Where?"

"The hall."

Jia ran past her and down the stairs. She got to the hall in record time. She stood in the doorway. Mal's eyes locked onto hers.

She couldn't think, she couldn't move.

He was the first to speak, "Jia?"

His voice set the flood gates open. She started sobbing and ran to him. He didn't tense when she put her arms around him, he returned her embrace. He put his hand on the back of her head to comfort her and closed his eyes. Nothing existed beyond them.

Jia softly said, "I thought I had lost you."

Mal smiled slightly, "You will never lose me."

He pulled back and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. He then kissed her. Reality came back when they heard River screech. He pulled back and they both smiled as he put his forehead against hers. She put her head back on his shoulder and he held her tighter.

Gawain cleared his throat, "A banquet will, of course, be held tonight to celebrate this occasion."

The servant he had sent rushed in, "Sir!"

"Yes?"

"They are all dead."

Gawain turned his full attention to the servant, "What?"

"All three were in the stables sir. They had been stabbed."

Gawain turned towards the others with a disgusted look on his face, "They must of known the identity of the man who set this in motion. I can not think of a reason to make the ladies think you dead."

Malone answered, "Would someone want to keep them here?"

Gawain's face suddenly angered and he yelled for one of his knights, "Bring Ardent here at once!"

Veronica asked, "Who is that?"

Gawain was livid, "Vordred's brother. I should have never let him live."

Those who remembered Gawain's evil grand Viser were not confused. The ones that didn't, didn't speak.

Roxton was still confused. He still held Marguerite in his arms, "Why would he want them here?"

Gawain sighed, "He blamed Marguerite for his brother's death. I can only assume he had some plot to harm her here." He shook his head, "No matter. We shall celebrate and leave him to my knights. Esme will lead you to a room where you can get reacquainted."

Esme came in and curtsied. She then led them all to a small parlor, and with a promise of refreshments, left.

River ran to Jia's arms. Mal surrendered her finally. Veronica went over and hugged Marguerite. Challenger followed suit. They all got their hugs in. At the end, John again took Marguerite's hand. Mal sat next to Jia on one of the couches. Everyone else sat around in a circle. The refreshments were sent in and they were left alone again. Veronica told their side of the story. Marguerite told their's, artfully avoiding mention of Sir Richard. That was up to Jia to tell Mal on her time.

Roxton's hand never strayed from Marguerite's, as if to keep her from leaving again. The time flew by. Before they knew it, Esme reentered and said the ladies should retire to dress for dinner. None but River wanted to leave, but they followed her anyway. A few minutes later she came back.

"Ye can all make yourselves presentable as well."

The men all followed her out to another room with wash bin.

"King said that dinner would be informal considerin the circumstances." She looked them all up and down with a sneer before leaving them alone.

Roxton chuckled, "She hasn't changed much."

Malone looked at him with him eyebrows raised, "Some other things have though I see."

Roxton just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

The ladies all changed quickly and waited to be taken to dinner. River was spinning in her borrowed gown. Veronica was pulling at hers.

There was a knock on the door. Veronica answered it. Upon seeing the visitor Marguerite gathered up River and Veronica and led them to show them her bedroom.

Sir Richard entered the room but left the door open. "I suppose you will be going back then."

"Richard, I'm sorry."

He left without a word. Jia hung her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a very happy occasion, except for the news that Ardent had not been found. Gawain offered an armed escort home, and the travelers accepted.

After dinner they mingled with the knights and the king. Mal had disappeared. Jia slid out a side door to look for him. A hand went over her mouth. She was going to fight before she recognized Mal. She turned and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You scared me."

He smiled, "Then we are even."

He took her hand and led her to a small sitting room off the dining room. He pulled her inside and locked the door. She embraced him and he returned the gesture.

He sighed, "Don't you ever do that again."

She scoffed, "Didn't have a choice."

He shook his head. "Then I will just have to chain you to the tree house, and after that the ship."

She smiled, "I missed you."

He lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss became more passionate before Mal broke it off.

"Stop that now. What will the others think if you came back with your dress all crumpled up? Besides of course me being the luckiest bastard in the 'verse."

Jia laughed, "Do I have to care?"

Mal sighed in mock exasperation, "I'm afraid so."

She snuggled closer into him. "To hell with 'um."

He laughed and kissed her deeply again. They sprang apart as a key turned in the lock. Esme wrenched the door open and glared at Mal.

"There will be no sneakin off. King Gawain requests your presence in the dining room.

Mal sighed, "Fine." He smiled crookedly and grabbed Jia. He pulled her into a deep kiss despite Esme's gasp. He didn't end it until Esme hit him in the shoulder. He let go of Jia and wiggled his eyebrows at Esme. He made his way out the door.

Jia held her hand over her mouth to stem her laughter. Esme's face was beet red.

Jia whispered with a laugh in her voice, "He is such a criminal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal joined the discussion of Roxton and Gawain as to when they would leave. They decided after thanking Gawain for his hospitality that they would leave tomorrow. After that they were all shown their separate bed chambers.

Jia left hers about midnight. She snuck down the hall to Mal's room. She snuck in. She almost had a heart attack when Mal's voice came out of no where.

"Esme will be very upset with you."

Jia came and sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't stay long."

Mal pretended offence, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Jia narrowed her eyes at him but soon went back to her worried expression. "I need to talk to you."

"That is never a good phrase."

"When I found out you died I... I did something I shouldn't have."

Now she got Mal's attention.

"There was one of Gawain's knights who was very nice to me. I allowed him to court me. He asked me to marry him. I thought that you were dead. I kind of gave up on being happy. I said yes."

Mal was livid, "When's the wedding?"

"I'm not marrying him."

"Sounds like you are."

"I don't love him. I thought I could stop hurting if I just moved on. I knew I could never love him, but he loved me and I thought that would be enough. I was wrong. I could never be happy with anyone else Mal. I love you."

He didn't say anything.

"I don't expect anything by saying that. I just needed you to know that."

"Jia, I ain't exactly..."

"I know, I know. You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to explain why I can't marry Richard."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes."

He held his breath, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

He let out the breath fast. "Jia, you are special to me. I just never expected to ... be with anyone. I never wanted to be with anyone for a long period of time."

It was what she expected, but it still hurt.

He sighed, "I guess what I'm saying is... I can't let you go."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't know where this is going to go, but I want you by my side wherever this thing between us does go."

He paused and she started smiling.

"I can't promise..."

She interrupted him, "You don't have to. Whenever you are ready, as long as I get to be with you."

He pulled her into his arms and they sat there for a long time. Mal's thoughts raced. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking. He did love her, but he didn't deserve her. He was a damaged man, a jaded one. All he could think of is that he would do everything he could to make her happy.

Jia stood up, "No one should find me here."

"Why not?"

"Unless you want a shotgun wedding this is not the place to be alone."

Mal grimaced and stood with her. "No thanks. When we get married I'm doing it on my own time."

They both froze as they both realized he had said when not if. Jia didn't say anything. She simply smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then left him and went back to her own room.

Mal laid back on his bed and tried to summon the panic that came from such situations in the past. He searched for the need to make a cutting comment. It simply was not there. He decided it was confusing, but not unpleasant.

----------------------------------------------------

In the room next to Jia's a different situation played itself out. The early morning brought a half dressed Roxton sneaking out of Marguerite's room. It was perhaps their last night with any privacy. They made the most of it.

In the early morning light John reclined on his bed and smiled. She was his again. His Goddess. She had told everyone they were not only together, but in love. He wouldn't push her to accept his proposal, but he knew she would. She had asked for the ring back after all.

Marguerite laid in her room with a similar smile on her face. The fear wasn't gone, but much less. She had discovered losing him was far worse than anything, but she had also discovered the lengths he would go to just to be with her. She had told him some of her worst secrets tonight, and he hadn't turned from her. In fact he had snuggled closer, comforting her. He understood why she did what she had done. He had seen sides to it she never even considered. He didn't blame her. He loved her. She smiled bigger. Fairy tales should always have a happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13

The trip back to the tree house would take about a week on horseback. The cooks at the castle had prepared much more than necessary. Although Gawain could not accompany them because of, as he called it, 'royal business', he sent twenty of his finest soldiers to bring them home.

Everyone was relaxed except Marguerite. She kept expecting jokes or comments about her relationship with John. She never really did relax. Veronica seemed lost in her own world. Ned attempted to drag her out of it, but she simply smiled and ignored him except for single word sentences. River spent an unusually large amount of time talking to Challenger, mainly about the steps needed for the production of penicillin. Simon hung around Jia, unconvinced that her head injury was all resolved. She tried to assure him it was but he would not be put off until the third night when she let him do a neurological exam. Challenger studied this with unconstrained fascination. Finally satisfied there was no more he could do, he left her alone for the most part. Mal sat back and smiled at Jia's attempts to avoid Simon. Roxton stayed by Marguerite's side throughout the entire trip. Wherever she went so did he. She half-heartedly snapped at him a few times, but a fight never ensued.

Their arrival back at the tree house was happy but tired, especially Challenger. He never really did get the hang of riding a horse. They all took a long nap. Veronica awoke first and started preparing a light meal. She had noticed Roxton was not on the couch, but had smiled and continued doing what she was doing. Jia awoke and sat at the table. Even after the long absence, the strange tension between the two women was still there. They ignored it and sat in companionable silence.

Soon, Marguerite emerged from her room followed by Roxton. She stood incredibly straight. They both sat at the table. Roxton in a relaxed posture and Marguerite sitting as straight as she could. Veronica looked at her and smiled and shook her head. She then went back to cooking.

Marguerite had sat next to Jia. Jia leaned over, "Relax, you look like you are going to blast into orbit."

Marguerite visibly relaxed. "Just cautious is all."

Veronica turned to face her, "You don't need to be Marguerite. No one here cares."

Marguerite shrugged, "I'm just waiting for the jokes to start."

Veronica stiffened, "The only one around here who makes hurtful jokes is you."

Jia said under her breath, "Why would anyone think otherwise?"

Veronica heard her however. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jia looked at her, "Nothing of course."

Veronica turned around again. "Anyway Marguerite, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Veronica smiled, "One would think you were feeling better than that."

Marguerite slammed her fist on the table. "That's just what I was talking about!"

Veronica turned to face her, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Marguerite scoffed.

"It's not like it's unexpected. We all knew you would give in one day."

Her face fell and she stormed back into her room. Roxton sat at the table with his head in his hands.

Jia shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Veronica turned to Jia, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. Nice way to treat your friends."

"I did not mean it like it sounded."

"You sure as hell did. The second she walked in here you wanted to say something even though you saw how uncomfortable she was."

Veronica laughed, "Trust me, she doesn't care what I say."

"Do you really believe that?"

"She doesn't care what anyone thinks."

Jia stood and crossed to Veronica, "Sure as hell looks like she does."

Veronica scoffed, "That is nothing. A woman like her isn't capable of caring what I say."

"A woman like her?"

Veronica was getting upset, "You don't know her like I do."

"I know her a lot more than you do obviously."

Veronica gestured towards Marguerite's room, "She doesn't care what anyone else thinks or says, she never has. She's too involved in herself for that."

"Looks to me as if she ain't the one to involved in herself."

Now Veronica was livid. She got in Jia's face, "What do you mean by that? You don't know half the things she's done here."

"I know I don't, but I know some things all of you have done. Sounds to me like there's only been one time that she wasn't trying to help you out of trouble. Her wants have never harmed anyone. Your's however..."

"My wants?"

"Wasn't it you search for your parents that killed someone with that giant? What about paradise? Both situations in which Marguerite had to save everyone from a situation you created."

"You don't know what she did when she first got here. Her greed has gotten us in much worse situations than my search for my parents ever has."

"And you haven't let her ever forget it have you?"

Veronica blanched.

"When is the last time she said some nasty comment about your shortcomings or mistakes? I haven't heard a single one since I've known her. Even when she was telling me about them she made sure to protect you from blame. All she talked about was how brave and considerate you were. I haven't heard one comment out of your mouth that has been complimentary to Marguerite, not one."

Veronica didn't know what to say.

Jia turned to Roxton, "And you," he looked up, "You want her to trust you? How about taking her side or defending her from friend as well as enemy."

Jia turned and descended in the elevator. Veronica and Roxton turned at a sigh coming from behind them. It was Mal, "That temper of hers. Saw it coming." He followed Jia down.

Veronica stormed to the balcony. Ned inched into the room, "What was that about?"

Roxton sighed, "Something someone should have said a long time ago." He got up and went into Marguerite's room.

Ned stood there confused for a moment before joining Veronica on the balcony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxton didn't knock before entering, knowing he would not be granted entrance. Marguerite was pacing.

"I told you we should keep it a secret but you said it wasn't a big deal. I knew Veronica would react the way she did."

"I wasn't the one who revealed the relationship Marguerite."

"I know that John! Don't you think I know that?"

John approached her, "It will blow over. She didn't mean...well maybe she did. Who cares though Marguerite. I love you and that is all that matters."

She looked at him and sighed, "I love you John, but this is not London. We can't just ignore someone when they sleep not ten feet from you."

He pulled her into his arms. "I promise you it will never happen again."

Marguerite laughed ironically, "You can't promise that John."

"I can." He pulled back to look at her, "I can because I will never leave your side again. It's both of us together. You are not alone. I should have said something out there. I'm sorry."

Marguerite shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. You need to know I'm at your side always, not just sometimes or when I feel like it. I can't promise never to fight with you Marguerite."

She laughed.

"However, I can promise I will always be there."

She pulled him closer, "I know you will. I know you will."

There was a knock on the door. Marguerite said to come in.

It was Veronica, "I wanted to apologize Marguerite. That was unnecessary and childish. Please forgive me."

Marguerite nodded. Veronica took John's place in the hug. Both women laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jia sat on the picnic table that Veronica's parents had made. Mal approached her cautiously, "Still in killing mode?"

She laughed, "If I were you would never see it coming."

He smiled and sat next to her, "Well, it was inevitable. You two didn't get along from the beginning. Couldn't figure out why but it was obvious."

"How much of a fool of myself did I make?"

Mal sighed, "You'll never be able to show your face again. I'll go get you a paper sack to use as a mask."

Jia nudged him, "No really. How upset was she?"

"More upset at herself then you. You had some good points."

Jia shrugged.

Mal continued, "Next time however, please don't mettle. You seem to need to stick your nose where it don't belong."

Jia turned to look at him, "Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black. Who's the one who ordered Zoe not to marry Wash?"

He grimaced, "Heard about that huh?"

"Yep." She sighed, "Wonder how they are doing."

Mal shrugged, "Fine probably. Jayne's taken over the ship. Shepard's broken up a few fist fights. Zoe has probably killed Jayne by now, maybe Wash too. Kaylee left the ship long ago."

Jia glared at him, "You know, you think you are funny, but you are not."

Mal gasped, "I am so. I'm hilarious."

She raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

The elevator came down with Veronica on it. She approached them.

"Can I talk to Jia alone Mal?"

"I don't know. I'm not cleaning up the dead body when you're done. I will take bets however."

Jia shoved him towards the elevator, "Get."

When he had ascended into the tree house, Veronica started, "I ...don't really know what to say. I apologized to Marguerite. I may not agree with all you said, but I understand why you said them. Thanks I guess."

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I guess you and I were not meant to get along."

Veronica sighed, "I hope that's not true. How about we start over?"

"Sounds good."

An hour later Mal was thinking about going to get them when the elevator brought them up again. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

River sighed and went and hugged Marguerite, "I will miss you Aunt Marguerite."

Marguerite returned her hug, "Where are you going?"

Just then the tree house was hit by a huge gust of wind. Everyone covered their eyes because of the dirt blowing. When it stopped, the crew of Serenity was gone.

Marguerite sighed, "I hope we get to see them again."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"River, River are you alright?"

River opened her eyes to see Jia with her hands on her shoulders.

"You kinda blanked there for a second."

"Where is Marguerite?"

Jia looked confused, "Who is Marguerite?"

River saddened. "Never mind."

She shuffled off towards her bunk.

Mal shook his head, "She gets creepier every day. In answer to your question Simon, drug Jayne all you want. Jia, get moving."

He went through the cargo bay doors and Jia followed behind with a smile to Simon. She shifted the position of the guns on her shoulders and walked to the next job.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yes this is the end of Jurassic Park. There will be a sequel after a few firefly fics to further that story line, but I will be back to the plateau. Watch for more soon.


End file.
